Raven
by Twi Rinku
Summary: Link ends up kidnapped. The Hero Shade pleads to the Gods to allow him to save him since no one else can. So Din, Farore and Nayru grant The Hero Shade a new physical body. He gives himself a new name and sets off on the quest to save his beloved grandchild. (rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_The capture and the plea_**

It had been a few short days since Link's quest as Hero of Light came to an end. He had just arrived back home in Ordon village. He got his horse once he reached his house.

"Well, I'm home. It seems quiet, don't you think so, Epona." Link said. She snorted and moved her head. "Maybe everyone's still asleep. Shall we head over to the ranch to see if Fado needs any help with the goats?" She nudged her head against Link's back and pushed him forward.

"H-hey! Haha, I'll take that as a yes. Come on Epona." Link grabbed her reins and they started walking toward the ranch. In the distance, a golden wolf was watching the young boy. It looked as if he was smiling. Link found the Ranch and saw that not even the goats were out.

"This is weird. Normally Fado is at least out here by dawn." He looked up at the sun's position. "It's already midmorning. It feels uneasy here. Epona, go ahead and get out of here for now. I'll call if I need you, ok?" Epona snorted. "Please Epona." He let go of her reins and she turned and left the ranch. Link pulled his sword out of the sheath. It was the Ordon sword since he had to put the Master Sword away. He went over to the barn and saw all the villagers pushed all the way to the end. In front of them were two men with weapons. One looked to be Rusl's sword. One of the villagers, Colin, saw him. Link put a finger to his mouth. He started to sneak up behind them when two arms grabbed him.

"Look what we have here." The voice of the one who grabbed him said. The two watching the villagers turned around. "A young swordsman." He had a creepy, nasally voice.

"What do you want from Ordon?" Link asked.

"Nothing. We heard a very important Hero was from here." A deep voice said. He was right next to the nasally voiced person. "We figured we'd capture him and hold him for ransom."

"What's your name, Sonny?" The nasally one asked.

"Um…_Gotta think of a different name. They're looking for the hero. _Sh-Shad." Link said quickly.

"Shad? Well, Shad, mind if we take off your gloves." The nasally one wrapped his arm tight around Link's neck, making him barely able to breathe. The deep voiced one pulled the sword away from him and pulled off his glove.

"Seems the young child is lying." The deep voiced one said. He was looking at the triforce mark on Link's hand.

"Aw, what a naughty boy you are. You must be punished. Hit him." The deep voiced one balled up his fist and gave a sharp punch to Link's stomach. He tried to double over, but the nasally man had a good grip on his neck. "So, Mr. Hero, your pretty little face will earn us a fortune." The nasally man let go of his neck and pulled his wrists behind his back. The deep voiced man tied them. They turned Link around and started to walk out. In front of the door was the Golden Wolf. Link's eyes widened. The deep voiced one ran up and kicked him in the neck. Causing him to fall back with a yelp. The deep voiced man went over while he was down to give a final strike.

"No! Stop!" Link yelled. The man looked at him. "Don't hurt him. Please."

"Not a chance, he'll follow us and attack. I'd rather not have a pup nibble at our heals." He rose the sword up. Link ran forward and sat down in front of the gold wolf. The man stopped from stabbing the sword down.

"I said don't hurt him." Link turned his head to the wolf. "Just go ok, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Thank you for teaching me what I know."

"Fine, we won't kill him." The deep voiced man grabbed Link be the front of his tunic and pulled him back up. He let go of the front and grabbed the back.

"Let's go." The started to talk away. The gold wolf stayed put. He was coming up with a plan. He knew exactly where he should go next. The other men left. None of them were in sight. The Gold wolf got up. Rusl was the first to stand. He started to walk out. The golden wolf didn't want to waste any time. He started running. He was running to the temple of time. He went through the sacred grove, remembering it by heart when he was just a young boy. He smiled on the inside from the memories. He and Saria running through the woods, playing with eachother. Listening to her play her song. Even the thought of her song made him feel light and airy. He kept running through the forest and made it to the temple. He got to the altar and bowed his head.

_"__Gods, please. I pray to you to give me a way to save Link. He's my grandson. You know as well as I do that he's in danger. Please grant me the ability to get him back. I beg you. Let me save him." _The golden wolf said in his mind.

_"__Seems your heart is true as always, young man." _A voice said_._

_"__Well, he was the Hero of Time, you know, Din."_

_"__I know Farore." _The golden Wolf looked up and looked around. Little sprites appeared. One red, one blue, and one green.

"Felt like just yesterday he had asked for the ability to teach the new Hero his fighting abilities." The green sprite, Farore, said.

"We only agreed to that because it would help him in his quest." The red sprite, Din, said.

"Though, the new Hero's quest is over. He's no longer needed." The blue sprite, Nayru, said.

_"__But, he's still my family. He could be killed. Please let me save him." _The former hero pleaded.

"What do you think, sisters? I say we go for it. After all, we do owe him. We owe all the Links. We made them go head first into saving Hyrule. They never asked for it." Farore said.

"You make an excellent point, Farore. What do you say, Nayru?" Din asked.

"I guess we can grant him that. Let's do it." Nayru said.

"Yay!" Farore shouted.

"We'll grant your wish, Hero of Time." Din said. They flew down and spun around him. He closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Hero of Time." Farore said after a few moments. He opened his eyes and looked around. He could see everything clearly. He looked down at his hands. They were actual flesh. Pale, soft, flesh. He put one hand to his cheek and felt soft skin instead of solid bone. "He looks so surprised. I love it!"

"I think we did a good job as restoring him." Din said.

"Be careful Hero of Time. Though it's new, fresh skin, it's more fragile than what you're used to. Your skin toughened from all the times you were beat up by your bully in your old life. This skin will cut easily, so be mindful." Nayru said. "You are flesh and blood now."

"I'm back." His voice sounded so much better. Like it did when he was an adult. "I can't believe I'm back. Thank you so much."

"Make sure not to waste our efforts, kid." Din said.

_"__Kid, now that's something I haven't been called in a long time." _The Hero thought

"Better get going. You'll need a weapon, right." Din said.

"You might want to go to Princess Zelda. Tell her and she'll help you." Nayru said.

"Thank you. I'll save him. I promise." The new and improved Hero of Time ran out of the Temple of time. He had to get to Hyrule castle safely. He couldn't draw the Master Sword because it was no longer meant for him. He'd be unable to pull it free. As he was leaving, he saw a stream of water. He looked in the water and saw his reflection. He had light blond hair as he did before. He pulled the helmet off his head (He had been wearing the outfit he wore as Hero's Shade) and felt the back of his head and felt his hair was a bit long. As soon as he could, he'd put it in a ponytail. He put the helmet back on and stood back up. He started to walk out of the forest.

_"__I'll need to get different clothes. I can't go head first into danger with my stomach exposed." _His stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry._ How long has it been since I've eaten something? Lost track of time. I'll get something later. I need to think of a name while I try to get to Ordon village. Hmm… maybe, Raven. That name sounds cool." _The Hero of Time, now named as Raven, made it back to Faron woods.

"Mr. Hero! Mr. Herooo!" Raven looked around. Farore flew around him.

"Miss Farore, what's up?" Raven asked.

"No need to call me Miss, silly. I brought a surprise for you." Farore said excitedly.

"A surprise?"

"Yep! Be right back. Stay put!" Farore flew off. After a few seconds, she flew back, a blue light followed in her wake. "Here's your surprise." A blue ball of light with wings flew up to him. His eyes widened.

"No way… is that really…?"

"Hey Link. Long time no see. How have you been? Wow, you look so big. Bigger than when you were 16."

"Navi…" Raven felt so happy. He hadn't seen Navi since she flew away the day he put the Master Sword back. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Aw, what a touching little reunion! I'll be on my way now. I'll come back if I need to."

"Thank you, Farore." Farore flew away.

"So, how old are you now?" Navi asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm 16 again, but I'm probably much older looking."

"I'd say you look in your late 20's."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm going by Raven now. There's another Link in this time. A hero just like me."

"Ooh, Raven. I like it." Navi said. "So, this new hero, how's he look?"

"He has darker blonde hair. It's parted to the left instead of straight down the middle. His eyes are a deeper blue. I think he looks similar to me in facial structure. He's strong in more ways than one. I couldn't be more proud of him."

"I can't wait to meet him. So, where we going first?"

"We're going to Ordon village first. That's where he used to live. I'm assuming there we'll be able to get a temporary weapon. We'll then go to Princess Zelda and tell her everything. Then, we'll set out on finding Link."

"Sounds like a plan." Raven's stomach growled again.

"Do you think it'd be too much trouble asking them for food…?" Raven asked innocently… (Innocent meaning a bit like a child)

"Haha, you and food. I doubt they'd see any problem. Don't want you fainting on me. Though, you may want to ditch the helmet. You might come across as scary to them."

"True." Raven took off his helmet and looked at it. "I've got to let go. I have a new life until I can save Link." He turned to the endless void and closed his eyes. He dropped the helmet down. He then opened his eyes. "I'm Raven now." He turned around. "Well, Navi, it's about a half hour walk through the woods to get to the village. Let's go."

"Ok!" She flew onto his head like she loved doing. Raven smiled. He was overjoyed to be reunited with Navi and to have an actual physical body.

* * *

What'd you guys think?! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you so wish. Good or constructive criticism reviews are welcomed.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_From Ordon flies the Raven_**

After the long walk, he made it to Ordon village. A girl was standing at the entrance. She had very light blond hair that curled at her neck. She saw him and looked curiously at him. He hid behind a tree.

"Who are you? Another robber?" The girl said.

"N-No. My name's Raven. I'm here to help." Raven said to her.

"If that's so, why are you hiding?"

_"__Yea, why am I hiding? Some hero…" _He stepped out from behind the tree. "I was hiding because I thought I'd scare you."

"Takes a lot more to scare me than a weirdo dressed up in a suit of armor. What kind of armor is that anyway? The stomach's exposed." She pointed out. He looked down at his stomach and then looked up.

"Please, just take me to your mayor or your blacksmith. It's about Link." Ilia looked at him suspiciously.

"What about Link? How do you know him?" She questioned the blonde haired man in armor.

"I taught him some sword fighting moves while he was on his quest. I know he's been kidnapped. I want to save him." It was silent for a few minutes until the girl spoke again.

"Ok. I'll take you to my father. He's the Mayor." She said.

"Thank you." The girl, Ilia, led Raven inside of Ordon village. There was no one in sight. It was dismal and quiet. Like a blanket of depression fell over the village. They went to the house at the very edge of the village, near the ranch. She opened the door. Mayor Bo and Rusl were talking about something, but stopped once Ilia and Raven entered.

"Ilia, there you are. Who's this gentleman?" Mayor Bo asked.

"I go by Raven. I came here in request for a sword temporarily. In trade, I'll bring Link home. Then I'll give the sword back." Raven said. Bowing before he spoke.

"You know Link?" Rusl asked.

"He said he trained him during his quest. That's all he told me." Ilia said.

"So, you'll bring Link home if we give you a sword? Alright. Rusl, do you think you can provide him a sword?" Mayor Bo asked.

"I'm afraid we have none that not owned. He can have Link's I guess." Rusl said.

"Are you sure, Rusl?" Mayor Bo asked.

"Very." Rusl stood up. "I'll be back. You wait here." Ilia and Raven moved out of the way so Rusl could leave.

"So, Raven, where do you come from?" Mayor Bo asked.

"I come from very far." He said. Couldn't really say Kokiri Forest…

"How far?"

"I'm not sure how far, but it was pretty far from here. I taught Link some moves that I knew in order to help in his quest to save Hyrule."

"I see. So, you want to go save him, for what reason?"

"He's like a son to me. In the moments I got to know him, our bond started to grow."

"One final question. Why do you look so much like Link?"

"It must be just a coincidence…" His stomach growled.

"You must be hungry. I'll whip up something for you." Ilia said. She went over to the kitchen.

"You don't have to." Raven said.

"It's my way of thanks for willing to save the one whom I consider a brother." Ilia began to make something. It started to smell good when she started to cook it. Rusl walked in.

"Here's the sword. It was taken away from Link when he was kidnapped, but I feel you should use it to save him." Rusl handed the sword to him.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Raven took the sword and put it over his shoulder.

"Go ahead and sit down, Raven. The food will be done in a few seconds."

"Um, ok." He sat down. Ilia put the food on a plate and brought it over. She set it down in front of him. Raven took a bite of his food. Felt so relieved to be eating. Between bites, he said, "It tastes great. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for the complement." Ilia went back to the kitchen to clean. Raven continued eating. Rusl noticed how he ate. He ate with his left hand.

"I see you're left handed too."

"Yep." Raven took another bite of his food. It was the last bite. Ilia came over, took the plate from his hand quickly and walked away. He looked at both his hands. His right had held the plate and the left held the fork, now they weren't there. "That was weird…"

"Haha. _He acts childish like Link. I can see how those two got along so well. I know exactly who he is now. The golden wolf." _Rusl thought.

"I better be on my way. Thank you so much for everything. I'll be back with Link." Raven stood up.

"Be safe, Raven." Raven nodded. He walked toward the door. Once outside, he walked down the path. A boy ran up to him.

"Dad told me about you. Are you really going to bring Link back home?" It was Colin.

"Yes. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Can you give something to Link when you see him?" Colin asked.

"What is it?" Colin pulled a necklace off from around his neck.

"This belongs to him. It fell off when he was taken. It plays his horse's song when blown into." He holds it out to him. Raven takes it in hand.

"I'll be sure to get it to him. Thank you." Raven put it around his neck. "I'll bring him back home soon." Raven left the village and walked out into Hyrule field. Raven looked at the horseshoe shaped necklace around his neck. _"I wonder…"_ He blew into it. The familiar sound of Epona's song rang through the air. It filled him with so much nostalgia. Soon, he heard the sound of galloping hooves and Epona came running up to him.

"It worked. Hey Epona." He slowly went up to her. "You recognize me, don't you?" He pet her snout. "I know you aren't the Epona I knew, just as I'm not the Link you know. We'll find him together, right?" She snorted and moved her head. "Let's get to Hyrule Castle." Raven went over to Epona's saddle and got on. "Let's go. Hyaa!" He snapped the reins and Epona started running. It wasn't that long until he made it to the front of Hyrule market. He got off Epona's saddle.

He walked into the market. People looked at him strangely. He felt a bit out of place. He found the entrance to Hyrule Castle. The guards were at attention.

"Halt, who goes there?" They said.

"My name's Raven. I request audience with her Grace immediately. It's about the Hero of Hyrule." The guards calmed down.

"We'll lead you to her." Two of the guards allowed Raven inside. He followed them to Princess Zelda's throne room at the very top of the castle. She had been sitting on her throne, reading a book. "Your highness. This man requested audience with you. He said it was about the Hero of Hyrule." She closed her book and set it aside.

"You are dismissed, soldiers." She said. The guards bowed then left. "You may speak, sir." Raven bowed then stood straight.

"Your highness, I'm not sure if you've received a letter or not, but a group of thieves kidnapped The Hero of Hyrule and are going to hold him for ransom. I ask your permission to seek out Link and bring him back home."

"I see… And what do you want for it." Princess Zelda asked.

"Nothing. Only doing my job as former hero and looking after my descendants."

"You mean… you're the Hero of Time?"

"Yes. The gods granted my wish to have an able body so I could save my grandson." Raven said. Finally telling someone the truth.

"Alright. I give you permission. Though, if you're going to be going to a thief hideout, you'll need proper clothes and equipment."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." She stood up from her throne.

"Follow me." Raven followed her. They walked through the halls of the castle. "I had dreamt of this day many years ago, where the Hero of Time would return needing assistance. I never thought it would ever become a reality. My grandmother, what was she like?" Raven smiled.

"She was beautiful. He was so sweet. Though nobody would know it, she helped me on my quest, dressing as a Sheikan boy in order to evade Ganon's clutches yet still help me get to where I needed to go. She was very wise. She ought to be though, she was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom when Ganondorf managed to get his hands on the triforce."

"So, my grandmother cross-dressed?"

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Haha, she must have been crazy."

"She was a bit crazy, but had a heart of gold. I miss her. You seem to be her spitting image." Zelda and Raven made it to the weapons room.

"I had an outfit made for the Hero so he could wear it. It may fit you." Zelda went over to a storage closet and pulled out a thick, green tunic, complete with white leggings, leather boots, leather gloves, and, most important, the green hat. "Go ahead and try them on in the other room." She handed him the clothes. He bowed his head and left the room to change. He got all the thick, heavy armor off and put on the outfit. He looked in the full length mirror once he was done. He just remembered the scar over his eye was gone. He had been so used to it being there that he forgot. He hadn't put the hat on yet, he still needed to get his hair up.

_"__Maybe I could as Zelda for a hair tie." _He put the sword Rusl gave him on his back and buckled it. He wasn't used to wearing a green tunic. He put the hat under his belt and picked up what he could of the armor. He carried it back to the weapons room. "What should I do with this armor?"

"I guess just set it somewhere." Raven shrugged his shoulders and set the armor down in the corner.

"Do you have a hair tie I could use?"

"Sure." Zelda took off her hair tie she was using. "You can use this. This was handed down in my family for decades." It was a thick woven green hair tie. She held it out to him. "It was made by the Princess Zelda before me. She meant it to be for her Hero once his hair grew out more." (It is said that something made by a loved one and given to you, it would protect you.)

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." She smiled.

"You look tired. Do you want to rest here?"

"No. The sooner I find Link, the better. Thank you for the generous offer though."

"I understand. Who knows what they're doing to him as we speak."

"Exactly. Thank you for understanding. I guess I'll be leaving."

"Hold on. I know of the stories I read saying the Hero is a fantastic archer." Zelda picked up a bow and a quiver. "You may need these. Show them what you're made of, Link." She handed them to him and he put the quiver over his other shoulder.

"Thank you. Oh, and my name isn't Link anymore. I changed it to Raven. I figured Link better suits the current hero."

"Well, Sir Raven. I bid thee farewell." She bowed and he bowed. They both stood up at the same time.

"If a ransom letter shows up, pay it to mind. You won't have to pay it. Do I have permission to kill them if I have no choice?"

"Of course. I probably wouldn't bat an eye if you killed them just to kill them. They're bad people. I know it's kind of bad for a princess to say that about her people, but they kidnapped a good friend and an ally to Hyrule. They won't go unpunished."

"Thank you. I guess this is goodbye."

"Until we meet again, Raven." Raven smiled and started to leave the castle. He pulled his hat out from his belt and put it on his head.

_"__I'm coming for you, my grandson. Just hold on."_

* * *

Aw! That's what I call dedication to your family! You go get 'em Raven! We'll see what goes on with Link in the next chapter.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Freezing_**

The bandits left Ordon village with Link. There was a covered wagon outside Ordon.

"Strip him down to his under shirt and pants." The nasally one said. Link noted he was obviously the boss. The deep voiced man untied Link's wrists. He grabbed Link by the back of the tunic.

"Try and run off and you'll be punished, got it?" Link nodded. "Good." He pulled Link's hat off. One of the other guys who haven't spoken undid his belt. The deep voiced one grabbed the remaining glove and pulled it off. Silent guy #2 pulled Link's tunic over his head and fully off. Silent guy #1 did the same with the chainmail. The deep voiced man lifted link up off the ground so the two silent guys could get his shoes off. He was in nothing but his undershirt and his leggings. He already felt a bit cold. They shoved him into the back of the wagon. The deep voiced man sat at the front with the boss while the two silent men sat in the back. Link said nothing as the wagon started moving quickly. He just pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly and resting his head on his knees. He tried to fight off the fear he felt.

_"__This may be the end. I don't know exactly what these men will do to me, but I bet it won't be pleasant. Hopefully nobody gets involved." _It felt like hours until the wagon stopped.

"This is our stop." The two men got off from the front and went to the back. "Grab him." Silent guy #1 pulled Link up by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, then put him over his shoulder and got off the wagon. Silent guy #2 followed him. They were walking up to Zora's domain.

"You know, this is really stupid. Why do you need ransom money from the royal family? I doubt they'll pay it. I'm no longer needed." Link said.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I'm sure lovely princess Zelda will pay once she hears her little hero of Hyrule is being held for ransom." The Boss said.

"She won't I'm telling you. She cares more about her kingdom than me. She's using as much money as she can to rebuild it after Ganon's reign of terror."

"If you think we're going to let you go, forget about it. We're not taking any chances, sonny."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." They snuck into Zora's domain and went to the entrance to snow peak.

"I say we let the kid walk now." The silent man set Link down and pushed him forward. The two silent ones walked behind him while the Boss and the deep voiced guy walked ahead of them. Link couldn't stop shivering. He was so cold. His feet were burning from the freezing snow. They started walking up the mountain in the snow storm. "Gah, we can't see an inch away from our eyes."

"Where we even going, Boss?" The deep voiced guy asked.

"To a hideout that the two back there found. There were two freaky beasts there that they got rid of so it should be a good base of operation."

_"__Yeto and Yeta…? They killed them?!" _Link thought. They were close friends of his. The group ended up back at the bottom of the mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me! You there, kid, how do you get up the mountain?"

"You need senses like a dog and I don't have that right now. There's icy snow beasts as you go up, though."

"You better remember the way kid. If you can't get us up the mountain, you'll be punished. Lead the way, now!" The boss yelled.

_"__I don't want to commit to his orders, but then again, if I can get out of this freezing snow, it may be worth it. _I-I'll try." Link looked around and started walking. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the path he took. The group followed him. Before long, they made it up the mountain.

"Nice kid. I may not have you hurt too badly for now." The boss said.

"Hit that tree." Link said. One of the silent men hit the tree and an ice leaf fell down.

"What's this for?" The boss asked.

"Snow board down the mountain." Link said. "It's the quickest way." The boss looked at him suspiciously, but went with it. The boss got on it and started to slide down. Silent man #1 hit the tree again and another fell.

"Go down next." Deep voiced man ordered. Link hesitantly nodded and got on and started to slide down the mountain. He remembered all the tricks to get down the mountain safely. The boss already made it.

"That was exhilarating! Good idea, kid." Link nodded. He felt about ready to pass out. The silent men came down, then the deep voiced man. The deep voiced man grabbed Link by the back of his shirt and led him inside.

"Where should we put him?"

"Anywhere. We'll leave him there while we write the letter."

"Got it." The deep voiced guy walked over to a door with Link in hand. It led to a kitchen. They went through the other door and was surrounded by snow, there was a cell looking place. The man dragged Link over to it and broke one of the bars off. He threw Link in and then fixed the bar.

"I've got a question." Link started

"What?" The man asked.

"You're a tough looking guy. Why aren't you the boss? Why is it that scrawny nasally guy who has power over you?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"It just doesn't seem right, though. You're big and tough. I'm more scared of you that your so-called boss."

"Is that so? Well, you're a smart kid to be afraid."

"Please stop calling me kid. My name's Link."

"I think I'm allowed to call you whatever I want giving the position you're in."

"I said you were scarier than your boss. Compared to Ganon though, you're a baby goat." The deep voiced man broke the bars and came inside. He stomped up to Link. The deep voiced man stabbed Link's arm with a knife he pulled from his pocket.

"You're not scared of me huh? Think I'm a joke?" He moved the blade around a bit. Link cringed as the blade moved. The man pulled the knife out of the wound. He went back over to the bars and slashed the knife down to get off some of the blood. "Who's the baby goat now?" He put the knife in his pocket and left the room, making sure to put the bars back in place. Link put a hand to his arm to stop it from bleeding. He couldn't stop shivering, it was so cold in there. He was sure he had hypothermia.

_"__I wish I was a wolf right now." _He took a deep breath in and let it out. That seemed to help a bit. He looked at the wound on his arm. It looked pretty deep, it'd take weeks to heal. He pulled his knees close to keep warm. It was dead silent for who knows how long until the Boss came in with one of the silent men. He opened the bars and walked over.

"I hear you were being a snarky little brat earlier, kid." The boss said.

"What's it to you?" His voice sounded weak and tired.

"Seems you're in a bit of a grouchy mood."

"How would you feel if you were returning home after several months and end up getting kidnapped to be held for ransom?"

"Don't back sass me, kid. I can be your worst nightmare." He turned to the silent man. "Get a cup of water." The silent man nodded and left the room. Link started shivering again. His teeth were chattering. "You're scared now, aren't you?"

"N-No… It's freaking cold!" He tried shouting, but couldn't really. His throat hurt.

"Aw, poor you. If you're good, we may have you switch rooms." The silent man came back. The boss turned to him. "You know what to do." The man walked up to Link and pinched his nose and lifted his head up. He poured the water into his mouth. Link didn't have the strength to put up a struggle as the water went down his throat and went into his lungs. The silent man got up. Link started coughing, he felt like he was drowning. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

"H-Horrible." Link coughed a few more times.

"I hope that teaches you a lesson. Let's get him to another room. I can't really give the princess a dead body, now can I?" The silent man picked Link up and put him over his shoulder. He coughed from time to time as they walked to a new location. There were doors opening and closing. Even though the walk was only ten minutes, Link fell asleep. They got to the room that was Yeto and Yeta's room. He was warm enough to make sure he could get over the hypothermia that was developing. "Just toss him in. We'll bring him food later." The silent man tossed Link inside the room. The hit to the floor was enough to wake him up. The doors shut. Link got up and looked around.

_"__Yeto and Yeta's bedroom… I remember fight Blizzeta in here. That was scary. Time flies, huh? I just can't believe they're gone. They were good friends." _He noticed the windows were fixed and it was warmer in here. Doesn't change the fact that he was cold. _"There has to be a way out of here." _He went over to the door. _"I probably shouldn't. I could have hypothermia. I go out there, I probably wouldn't make it. I'll wait." _He sat down against the wall, pulling his knees close. It was completely silent. Link wasn't bored though. At times like this, when he's alone, he gets lost in his own thoughts. He was currently thinking of how things would be right now if he hadn't been kidnapped.

He's probably would have been hugged by everyone and welcoming him back. Then he and all the other kids would probably be playing some crazy game until nightfall. He'd be able to sleep in his own house after so long. He and Epona would herd the goats the next morning and then he'd treat himself to a nice warm bowl of pumpkin soup and cooked fish. Then the annoying cat would steal his fish… He wouldn't care though because he'd just be happy to be home. "I wanna go home… Please let this be over." Tears started to pool in his eyes and down his cheeks. He at least was thankful everyone back home was ok.

* * *

Aww, Poor Link. He wants to go home so bad. I don't blame him. After that quest, he deserves to be home. For chapter 4, I plan on doing a flip flop kind of a thing where it goes from Raven to Link, then vice versa.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Fly Raven_**

_~Raven~_

Raven found Epona outside the market and got on her back.

"Navi." Raven called out. Navi flew out from under his shirt. "What were you doing in there?"

"Hiding. I couldn't very well let Princess Zelda see me." Navi explained.

"True. Anyway. Now that we have that done. We need to find Link as soon as we can. Wherever he is, I'm sure he isn't doing so well."

"Maybe we could ask around in some places if they've seen anything suspicious."

"Maybe. There is Kakariko village not too far from here. Maybe they took him to Death Mountain."

"It's worth a shot." Navi hid by his neck.

"Hyaa!" His hand hit the top of Epona's rear and she sped off toward Kakariko. It took only 45 minutes maximum to reach Kakariko. Outside, a young girl was sitting on the steps of an inn. She was sewing something. She looked up when she heard the sound of Epona's footsteps. She stood up.

"Link?" The girl asked. Raven turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, young lady." He got of Epona's saddle and walked over to her and knelt down to her eye level. "My name's Raven. Do you think you could help me?"

"What with?" She asked.

"Do you know where I can find the one in charge?" He asked.

"Yes, he's my father. Follow me." The girl starts leading him to the sanctuary. "My name's Luda. How'd you tame Epona? Only Link can tame her."

"I used to have a horse who was a lot like her. She has a special song that she will answer to. If you know it, most likely she'll trust you, unless you have mal intent. She's a smart horse."

"I see." They got to the front of the sanctuary. Luda opened the door. "Father, there's someone who wants to see you." Luda turned to Raven. "Come on." They went inside. A man was cleaning up the place. He walked over.

"Hello, welcome to Kakariko. My name's Renado." Renado greeted.

"Thank you, Renado. My name's Raven. I was hoping you could help me." Raven said.

"Anything you need."

"Earlier today, did you see anything suspicious?"

"Suspicious like what?"

"I'm not sure. Just something that didn't seem right. Did any men come through here at least?"

"No. Nobody's really visited since the day before when our friend paid us a visit."

"Oh, I see. Thanks anyway. That's all I wanted to know." Raven felt slightly disheartened by the information, but he won't give up hope. He promised to find Link and he intends to keep it.

"Anytime sir." Raven bowed then left the sanctuary and went back over to Epona. He was about to get on when a voice called out to him.

"Raven!" He turned his head. It was Luda. "It's about Link, isn't it? That's why you have his horse. What happened to him?"

"I can't really give many details, but I will say this. Link will be alright. I may come back here with him."

"Ok. Please hurry. When Link was here, he looked to be sick, though be careful."

"I will. I'll get him back, no matter what." Raven got back on Epona. "Take care, Luda." Epona started running. _"She reminds me of Malon. Sweet and kind hearted." _Raven headed off to Lake Hylia, where the Zora lived. If they saw nothing, then they might be in a cave somewhere in Hyrule, anywhere in Hyrule. Or even outside its boundaries.

_~Link~_

The doors opened to the room after a few hours and the deep voiced man walked in with a tray of food.

"Hey, kid, how's that wound I gave you healing up?" The man asked with a twisted smile, knowing it wouldn't have really healed much at all. Link was silent and looked away from him. "Giving me the silent treatment, huh?" He still said nothing. "You can't keep it up forever. If you don't speak, you don't get to eat." Link looked up at the man this time, but still said nothing. "Fine. Your choice. Might want to get back to talking soon though. The boss will have you punished if you refuse to speak when he asks you a question." Link remained silent. The man sighed and left the room.

_"__Thing is, I can't really speak, my throat's too sore. I should have just rested in Kakariko yesterday. I knew I was coming down sick. I just wanted to get back home." _Link thought. Eventually, the doors opened once again. The boss and the deep voiced man walked in.

"So, sonny, I hear you refuse to speak." The boss said. Link tried to speak, but no words came out. "What was that, I couldn't hear you? Deal with him please, Ryo."

"With pleasure, boss." The deep voiced man now known as Ryo walked over to Link. He picked him up by the front of his shirt. "You know, if you speak, you could avoid punishment." Link opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't say anything. Ryo lifted Link higher. "You asked for it kid."

He turned to the more open area of the room, let Link go, but before Gravity could take over long enough, he delivered a punch right to Link's gut, making him go flying across the room. He rolled on the floor a bit. Ryo started walking over. Link was trying to get back up.

"I could still spare you, you know. You just have to say something." Ryo said. Link didn't even bother trying, he knew he wouldn't be able to. "Suit yourself." He kicked Link in the gut. Link fell over. Ryo kept kicking him and kicking him. Link curled up into a ball to protect himself.

"That's enough Ryo. We don't want him dead." The boss said. Ryo stopped kicking him. Link was still scrunched up in a ball. "I've heard from a close friend that a warrior from Ordon is on his way here to save you kid."

_"__Warrior from Ordon? Rusl?!" _Link thought. He uncurled and tried to get up.

"We can't let anyone find you yet. We need Zelda to pay the ransom. I don't care how long it takes. When her little warrior falls, she's sure to pay it. Pick him up and carry him downstairs. We need to get the twins." Ryo put Link on his shoulder and started to carry him out of the room. They went down stairs where the two silent ones were. "Here's the plan. Ryo, you stay here, keep the man occupied at the very least. Kill him if you can."

"Yes, Boss." Ryo said.

"Good. Akio, Ira, you come with me. Carry the boy. We're going to find a different place to hide." They both nodded. Akio, aka silent man #1, took Link from Ryo and put him over his shoulder. "We'll be around the side of the building, waiting for the guy to show up. Once he's inside, we'll get going. It's up to you to kill him, Ryo. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

_~Raven~_

Raven spotted an abandoned wagon while heading to Lake Hylia. He had Epona slow down and he got off to investigate. He found a green tunic similar to his own as well as many other things that belonged to Link.

_"__So they were here." _He picked up the green tunic with his right hand and felt the fabric with his left. _"This is where they left everything. They couldn't hide out in Zora's domain, they'd be caught. Have they gone to snow peak? It's a good of a place as any to look." _He turned to Epona. "Epona, this is where we'll part ways for now. I'll be back." He set the tunic back down in the wagon. He went down the path and went inside the save. It led straight to Zora's domain. Down below was the entrance to Snow Peak. Once inside, he climbed up the mountainside. He remembered the way easily. He looked around once at the top. _"If I'm wrong about this… Link could be getting hurt worse and worse. If I don't check, I'm never going to know." _Once at the top, he hit himself against the tree to drop an icy leaf. He got on and snowboarded down the mountain. Despite this being serious, it was kind of fun snowboarding down. He'd never gone down that way and wanted to try it at least once. He made it down and looked up at the building. He started to walk up to the door and go inside, not knowing that the one he looked for was right around the corner. Raven looked around everywhere in the house until he found the tower room. He went in and saw the room was empty, just as the other rooms.

"What are you doing here?" Raven turned around. A man taller and stronger looking than him was towering over his head.

"Where's Link?" Raven said. Despite the man being much taller than him, he wasn't scared one bit.

"That little brat? Long gone. He was here, now he's not. And I'll tell you what, he was fun to use as a punching bag. So tough and durable." The man's words really angered Raven.

"You used my grandson as a punching bag?!" Raven shouted.

"Yea. It was quite enjoyable. You know, you look like a good punching bag too." He grabbed Raven by the front of his tunic and threw him into the room. He rolled a little bit on the ground. He wasted no time getting back to his feet.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Raven pulled out his bow and pulled out an arrow.

"Ha, a simple bow and arrow? Please, like that will hurt."

"Don't get me wrong, I could have you dead in a split second and you'd be too foolish and slow to realize it." He summoned the power of fire arrows.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me."

"You asked for it." He fired the arrow, which was aimed directly at the man's neck. He stepped aside and let the arrow graze his glove. The glove caught fire and the man freaked out. He quickly pulled his glove off and threw it.

"What the hell was that?"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No."

"Good." He put the bow back. The man started charging toward him, pulling out his sword. Raven didn't flinch or move. He had been waiting for that. Right as he was about to be stabbed, he pulled out his sword and cut the man's chest. He had performed the Mortal Draw. The man held his chest. Raven jumped to the side, rolled forward and as he was coming up, he slashed up the man's back, doing the Back Slice technic.

"What the hell?!" Raven back flipped away, knowing the man would spin around and attack.

"You talk so much of that place, maybe I should send you there. You talk about it enough."

"You're a mad man aren't you?"

"No, I'm furious." He jumped up in the air and performed the Helm Splitter. The man fell down. He got back up and turned around.

"Go ahead and kill me. I was only to be used as a distraction while the others took your precious little boy away. Who knows where they are? You'll never find him. He's lost to you, mad man." Raven slashed at the man again. He fell down and that's when Raven performed the Final Strike, stabbing him right in his heart.

"You're wrong. I'll find him. No matter what." He put his sword back in his sheath and left the house. _"Well, that was a waste of time. At least I know he was here. I'll find you Link. Just hang on until I get there."_

* * *

Here's hoping you can Raven. I hope you liked the chapter.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Hang on Hero_**

_~Link~_

After the door shut, the boss started walking, Akio and Ira following behind, Akio still carrying Link on his shoulder. They climbed up the mountain and then climbed down the other side. Once through all the ice and snow. They entered Zora's domain. They followed the river. They spotted Iza's boat ride house and walked over. The door was locked so Ira kicked the door down. They went inside and sat in the boat. Ira paddled, while Akio still held onto Link. The boss was sitting at the bow. The boat ride was rough, they hit a lot of edges and debris, they nearly capsized. They made it to the end though, somehow. He paddled over to more land so they wouldn't have to swim. They got off the boat and got to dry land.

"That was very rough, Ira! You could have killed us." Ira bowed his head as if to say sorry. "It's alright. It won't matter, we're here and alive. Now we need to find a good place to hide."

_"__Sure, when he is silent, he gets an apology. When I'm silent, I get beat up." _Link thought.

"Kid, you know this place pretty well, right? Where can we hide?" Link looked around. He pointed in the direction of a cave he knew. He didn't want to follow the guy's orders, but he doesn't want to be hurt either. "Still being silent huh?" Link put a hand to his throat. "Whatever, be with the silent twins if you must. Lead us." Link nodded. He led them across the bridge and over to a ladder. The boss climbed up first, then Link, then Akio, and finally Ira. The boss spotted the cave. They walked in. Akio held onto the back of Link's shirt as they walked. There were still torches lit. They got as far as they could go. "This seems perfect. Tie him up and put him in one of the alcoves nearby. He may be too weak to go anywhere, but I don't want to take any chances. Akio held Link's wrists while Ira tied them. Both of them left the cove and went to another. They stopped and made Link sit down. They both knelt down in front of him.

"We're sorry we had to take you from your family." They both said. Link was surprised they even spoke. "The boss is an evil dictator over us. Our cousin is in danger of losing her life if we don't follow his orders. We promise to help you get back home." They brushed the bangs out of Link's face and left. Link lightly smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_~Raven~_

Raven left Zora's domain. As he passed the cart, he felt a sharp pain go up his spine. Then it spread all throughout. He fell down to his hands and knees. He felt weird.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" Raven could barely speak. He fell down and scrunched up into a ball. He tried to hold back his screams of pain. He was sweating badly. Navi flew up

"Raven, what's wrong?" He didn't answer, if he opened his mouth, a scream was sure to escape passed his throat. The pain got worse and worse. He could have sworn he heard bones breaking. Soon the pain was too unbearable and he couldn't hold back the pain filled screams. Then the pain calmed down, he was panting heavily. It didn't sound like his normal panting though. "Raven, what happened to you?" He got up and shook his head. Everything lacked color.

_"__What?!" _He looked down at his hands and saw they were paws with gold fur. _"I'm a wolf again?! What happened? I thought…" _

"Hello, Mr. Hero!" A familiar voice rang through the sky. Raven looked up and saw Farore.

_"__Farore, what happened?" _Raven asked.

"Oh, probably should have warned you. We turned you back. It'll be impossible for you to find Link if you don't know where to look. With your keen sense of smell, you can follow the Hero of Light's scent." Farore explained.

_"__What about turning back? I can't very well carry Link on my back."_

"Calm yourself wolfy. You can turn back at any time. It's kind of like how your Shade form was."

_"__Ok. Thank you for your help. And please a little warning next time. That pain was brutal." _Raven said.

"Beggars can't be choosers, you know? I'll be off." She flew away. Raven turned back to human.

"Ah, jeez, I haven't felt pain like that in years." He raised his arms over his head and stretched out.

"Are you going to be ok?" Navi said.

"I'll be fine. Now, I can track Link's scent. Better stay close Navi." Raven grabbed Link's hat and set it down on the ground. He transformed back into a wolf, luckily there was no pain in that transformation. He smelled Link's hat and got familiar with the scent. He picked it up in his mouth and set it back in the wagon. He sniffed the air and started to follow the scent. He started running back to Zora's domain. That's where the scent was leading him. Once inside, he looked over the domain and could smell the trail going down. He jumped from the top and landed in the water below. Navi held on tight to his fur. Raven was swimming to the edge.

"Link, that was really reckless!" Navi yelled.

_"__I doubt you can understand me, Navi, but if you can, let me tell you something. I am always reckless, that much never changed. The only thing that has is that my name is Raven!" _Raven mentally yelled. Navi seemed to understand him.

"Jeez, calm down."

_"__Then don't call me Link."_

"Fine then, don't call me Navi. Now, I'm Mouse."

_"__Ha, ha, very funny."_

"Hehe, I missed you."

_"__I missed you too, Navi." _Raven climbed up onto solid ground and shook his fur of as much water as possible, almost making Navi fly off. He started running again, following the scent. It was going down a path and led to a small house looking building. He transformed back to human and walked up to it. There was a woman inside, she was sitting on the steps and looked angered.

"Miss, is something the matter?" She looked up.

"Yes, while I was talking with my sister, my place was broken into and my boat was stolen. The nerve of some people… My employee is looking for it. No customers today, sir." She sounded bitter.

"Do you think I could pay to swim down the river?" She looked at him weird.

"You wanna swim down the river? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, in many ways. Listen, there's someone I need to find and I'm pretty sure I can find him at the river's end."

"You've got guts sir. This person must be important to you." Iza stood up.

"Very."

"Alright. It's ten rupees to pass."

"Ok." Raven grabbed his wallet and pulled out a small yellow rupee. He found it in the snow on his way back.

"Thank you. Have a fun swim." Raven nodded. Iza opened the door to the river. Raven jumped in and started swimming. The current mainly carried him down the river. He would get pulled under from time to time. Navi lost her grip on Raven's hair and was pulled away.

"N-Navi!" He desperately swam to her and grabbed onto her. He held her tight in his hands as he kept bobbing in and out of the water. It got to the end with the steep slope of water. He was stuck under water. He quickly swam to the surface and to solid ground. He was breathing heavily. It had approached the time of Twilight by now. The sky was a deep orangish red. He smiled, it reminded him of Link. He opened his hand. "Navi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is all the swimming over now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the worst of it is. Take it easy, don't force yourself to fly. Let your wings dry off a bit."

"Ok." He placed her on his head where she held on. He transformed into a wolf again to track Link's scent. He wasn't sure how much longer he had to go, but he hoped he was close. He was soon back on track.

* * *

_~Link~_

Link opened his eyes to the dim light from the torch across from him. He felt a bit better after getting some rest. He could still feel the sickness within him though. There were footsteps approaching suddenly. He looked up. It was their boss.

"Kid, you ready to talk now?" The boss asked. Link shook his head. He couldn't speak still despite the rest. "I see." He turned to Akio. "Teach him a lesson." Akio nodded and walked over to Link. He pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Link's lower leg. He cringed as it moved back and forth, just as last time when Ryo stabbed his arm. He started to cry. He couldn't hold back tears any more, he didn't have the strength. Akio looked disheartened to have to hurt such an innocent child. He pulled the knife out quickly. "What about n-" There were feint footsteps approaching that cut him off. "Grab him quickly. No time to lose." The boss whispered. Akio lifted Link up and got him on his shoulder. "Let's go, I know a short cut out of here. Ira will deal with the man." Akio looked a little worried,

_"__If it was the same man who was searching for the kid, he must have killed Ryo. Ira wouldn't stand a chance. I'm so sorry little brother. I'll protect our cousin for both of us." _Akio thought. He and the boss started moving out of there and toward the short cut where Ira was waiting in silence.

"Ira, that man is most likely here. Stall him." Ira nodded. Akio put a hand on Ira's shoulder and he smiled. Nobody probably would have believed they were only in their early 20's. Akio and the boss went for the exit with Link and left Ira behind. Ira was ready. It wasn't long until Raven came through the darkness.

"So, I take it you're stalling me like that one man before." Ira nodded.

"Before we fight, I just want to say, please forgive us for harming the one you loved. We wanted to protect our cousin. She's only a little girl. The boss will kill her if we don't follow orders. So that's the reason why I stand here to fight." Ira said. Raven's eyes widened a little bit.

_"__I can't kill him. He's just an innocent man wanting to protect the ones he loves. _I understand. I won't fight you then. If you tell me where your boss is headed with Link, I'll say I killed you. From one man to another. A promise." Ira couldn't believe his ears.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"I know it wasn't on purpose."

"Thank you, you're very kind. They went over there." He pointed to a beam of light. "They shouldn't be too far. My older brother, Akio, is carrying Link. The boss will be right beside him. They won't get far, there's no way out of Lake Hylia except by cannon."

"Thank you for the information. I'll be sure to tell your brother." Ira smiled. Raven didn't want to kill anyone, but he knew he would if he had to. He especially didn't want to kill a young man who was scarcely older than his own grandson. Raven walked over to the beam of light and made it out. Once out, he looked around and spotted the two. He transformed into a wolf and took off after them with insane speed.

* * *

There's the end of the chapter. Raven is finally going after the boss, hopefully he will finally be able to get Link back.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Free at last _**

After he was close enough, Raven transformed back to human, pulled out his sword and charged at the boss. A sword blocked him from getting to him. The boss turned around.

"Haha, well done Akio." Akio obviously was blocking Raven from killing the boss. "Akio, take care of this." Akio lifted his sword up to send Raven back a bit. He tossed Link aside, no one but Raven noticed that he fell over the edge. His eyes widened.

"I've got no time for this." Raven kicked Akio in the stomach, quickly turned and stabbed the boss in the heart. The man fell over. Raven turned to Akio. "Don't waste your time. Find your brother. I didn't put a scratch on him." Akio nodded and ran off. Raven took of his boots, sword, bow, and quiver then set Navi on the ground. "Watch my stuff." He took off running for the edge and jumped into the water below.

He tried swimming as fast as he could to reach Link. He grabbed his hand and lifted him up, bringing him to the surface. He swam over to edge and got up out of the water. He wasn't breathing. He put one ear against Link's chest, but heard no heartbeat, felt for a pulse, found nothing. Link was dead… "No, no, no, no you can't die." He started performing CPR. Five presses, then mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, going in that pattern. "Come on, Link. Don't give up. Please wake up." He kept going. "I didn't come all this way to save you just to have you die on me."

After ten repetitions of CPR, Link started coughing up water. He turned him on his side and started crying. He was so happy he brought him back. Link's breathing returned to normal, somewhat. His breathing was a bit labored. Raven felt his forehead. _"He's got a terrible fever! I've got to get him back home." _He got Link on his back and carried him back. There, Akio and Ira were walking back. They both smiled.

"Is he ok?" Both of them said.

"Yea, I managed to get him back."

"That's great. Follow us, we know the way out."

"Ok." Raven set Link down gently and got his boots back on. Akio and Ira picked up the rest of Raven's stuff.

"Carry your child." Raven smiled and got Link onto his back. He followed Akio and Ira. Navi flew up and landed on his head.

"Raven, will he be alright?"

"Yea, he just needs warm dry clothes and some rest." Navi flew to see Link's face more clearly.

"Aw, he looks so much like you. So cute! I can see how he's your grandson." The twins lead Raven over to the cannon ride.

"You may want to hang on tight to him. This thing is fast." Raven nodded and got Link off his back so he could hold onto him. "Three rides please." Akio was handing the clown thirty rupees.

"Hehehe, go ahead." Akio went in first. The clown was playing some kind of music box that played obnoxious music. The box Akio went in had the door shut and lifted up. Then a cannon started rising out of it. Akio was then launched out of it and onto some kind of patio high above the lake. Ira went in next and the same happened. Then it was Raven and Link's turn. He got in. The door shut behind him and it was dark. He held tightly onto Link. The floor gave way underneath him, kind of surprising him a bit, then he felt it moving. Next thing he knew, they were both flying through the air. Raven held tightly onto Link, so tight he could have possibly broken his ribs. They landed safely.

"There, that wasn't so bad. Right?" Raven was still wide eyes. "You've never been on that, have you?" Raven shook his head. "Haha, yea, the first time is always the scariest, you get used to it. So, where we headed from here?"

"Kakariko village. They have places to stay there."

"Alright." Raven got Link on his back again and carried him. "Hopefully our wagon is still there."

"It was when I last saw it."

"Then let's go." They left the building and went down the road. It was quite a long walk. It was dark out. Raven looked up.

_"__Looks like it's approaching close to midnight. It took a day to find Link and save him. Hopefully this sickness doesn't kill him." _They found the wagon and Epona.

"Is that your horse?"

"Actually, it's Link's. I just borrowed her while I look for him. Epona." Epona trotted over. "Look who I have. Let's get to Kakariko, ok?" Raven got Link on her back and got on behind him. "I'll meet you guys in Kakariko. The sooner I get Link help the better." He made Epona turn around. "Hyaa!" Epona took off running. Akio and Ira couldn't believe how fast that horse could go. Epona was running as fast as she could. Kakariko was not too far on horseback. It only took roughly thirty minutes. Nobody was outside this time of night. He got off Epona and got Link off as well. Someone must have heard the noise because a door opened. It was Renado.

"Oh, you're back." He saw Link and went wide eyed. "What happened to Link?"

"He was kidnapped to be held for ransom. He's been through hell and now he's sick. I was wondering if we could stay at the Inn." Raven explained.

"No problem. I'll open the door for you."

"Thank you." He carried Link bridal style. Renado walked over to the Inn. Raven looked down at the unconscious teen in his arms._ "Reminds me when he was little. That was so long ago, I don't think he even remembers. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise I made you that day." _Renado opens the door and holds it open for Raven to walk in. Renado follows as Raven carries Link upstairs to the bedrooms. He sets him down on a bed and covers him up with the blanket. He turned to Renado. "I'll need a cold rag."

"Ok." Renado went down stairs. Raven looked back as Link. He was sad and worried for Link. Sad that he went through something like this, but angry at the ones who did it. He saw there was a cut on Link's shirt sleeve as well as some dried blood. Raven pulled the shirt down a bit to see the damage and he saw the deep cut. Renado came back up. Raven turned to him.

"Renado, I just found a big cut on Link's arm. I may need new clothes for him. Do you have any?" Renado handed the rag to Raven and he took it.

"I'll have to check. I'm sure my daughter Luda wouldn't mind making something if I can't find anything. I'll bring some supplies so you can clean them."

"Thanks so much, Renado." Renado smiled. He noticed how similar Raven and Link looked.

"It's no problem. _Could this man be Link's actual father?" _Renado left the room to find some clothes. (The next few lines may seem wrong, but they're not, so get any inappropriate thoughts out of your head.) Raven pulled the blanket back and pulled Link's pants off, then his shirt. He saw all the bruises on Link's body. It made him want to cry, but he didn't. He saw another wound on Link's leg that looked similar to the other one, though newer. He covered Link back up for now until Renado came back. He brushed the bangs off of Link's face and put the cold rag on his head.

_"__Why did this have to happen?" _Renado came back with bandages, a water bucket, and another rag. "Thank you." He took the bucket of water and set it down, then dipped the rag in. Renado set the bandages down on the table.

"Luda is asleep right now, but I doubt she'll have any problems with fixing up something for Link to wear." Renado said.

"Ok. Tell her I said thanks when you can." Raven told him.

"I will." Renado was about to leave when he thought of a question. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you Link's father?" Raven fell silent. "You are, aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

"I see." Renado left the room. Raven pulled Link's arm from under the covers and began to clean it.

_"__I hope it doesn't get infected. Oh wait, I forgot to tell Renado that those two men are going to be arriving soon. I can't worry about that now though. I need to clean Link's wounds." _He let the water dry away before putting the bandages on Link's arm. He put Link's arm back under the covers and then uncovered his leg, where another wound was. He cleaned it off and bandaged it up. He made sure Link was fully covered and warm. He started to clean off Link's face a little. There was a knock at the door arch where Akio and Ira walked in.

"Hey, how's the kid doing?" The twins spoke in unison. (They always speak in unison)

"He's still sleeping. I just bandaged up some wounds. There were only two luckily, but he's really bruised up."

"The bruises were from Ryo. He's a big, deep voiced sounding guy."

"Then that was the name of the one I killed at snow peak."

"You actually managed to kill him?"

"Yea, it's something I'm not proud of, but if I have to take another human life for my family, so be it."

"He deserved it. He was a jerk to us too. He was no person, he was a demon."

"Well, I guess I sent that demon to hell, where he belongs. Same with that boss of yours."

"Thank you for setting us free."

"No need to thank me. So, what are you guys going to do now?"

"We're going to find our cousin."

"Good luck." They both smile. They also set down Raven's stuff that they had been carrying, then they left the room. Link shifted around in his sleep. Raven smiled and kissed his head. "Sleep well, Link." Navi flew up and landed on Raven's head. Raven laughed a bit to himself and propped up his head with his arm. It wasn't long until sleep took him over.

* * *

**_~The Next Morning~_**

Link's eyes started to open. He saw the ceiling of the Inn up above and opened his eyes more. He was surprised. He looked around the room and saw Raven asleep on a chair next to him.

_"__Who is he?" _Link sat up and felt something fall from on top of his head. It was a cool wet cloth. It was then he realized he had no shirt on. He looked to the wound on his arm and saw it was bandaged up. Raven's eyes started to open and he saw Link sitting up, looking at his arm.

"You should stay under the covers you know." Link jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up at Raven.

"Wh-who are you?" Link asked. His voice was a bit weak, but at least he was able to talk now.

"My name's Raven. I'll be taking care of you and then taking you back home to Ordon. _It's probably not quite time to tell him who I truly am yet. He's been through enough. I'll wait." _

"Um, ok. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Better get back under the covers. You won't get better if you're not resting." Link nodded and lied back down.

_"__There's something familiar about him. I can't quite place it. It's just the way he looks at me. It's similar as to how Rusl tends to."_

* * *

Well, this concludes another Chapter. Link is finally out of harm's way. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Until then,

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D through something like this, but angry at the ones


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Getting Better_**

Link woke up, not remembering when he fell asleep. He looked around the room, but didn't spot Raven. He got up from bed. He stumbled a little bit from standing up. He was only in his undershorts. He heard voices nearby. He went by the door and listened.

"-I hope he heals quickly." That sounded like Renado to him.

_"__Ok, so I'm definitely in Kakariko." _Link thought.

"When are you going to tell him how you're related?" Renado asked.

"Not until he's better. He's been through enough. The shock of who I am might make him sicker. I don't want to take chances. What I'll do when I tell him is I'll ask him something only we know between us. I hope he remembers." That was Raven's voice.

_"__Remembers what?"_

"That sounds like it'll work. You're practically a blood related father."

_"__Father?!"_

"I know. It's crazy, huh? I better go wake him up so he can get changed into these clothes. Thank your daughter again for making them, will you?"

"Not a problem. Hope your son gets better soon."

"Thank you."

_"'__Son…' So, is this Raven really my dad? Oh no, here he comes…" _Link quietly walked back to his bed and went under the covers. He put the cloth on his head and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. Raven walked in to what he thought was Link sleeping.

"Heh, still asleep. Guess that's to be expected when you're sick." Raven said in a quiet voice. He put a hand on Link shoulder and shook him a bit. "Link, time to wake up now." Link slowly opened his eyes. Raven smiled. "I have some clothes for you to change into. I'll leave the room while you get changed, ok?" Link nodded and sat up, pretending to act tired. Raven set the clothes down and left the room. Link got up and put them on. It was a loose green long sleeve shirt and long loose pants that were blue. They were soft and comfortable. Link walked over to the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little dizzy and my throat is sore, but it's fine. I want to do more than sleep." Link said.

"Heh, yea I was like that at your age. Want to go for a small walk?" Raven said.

"Sure." Raven walked closer. It was then Link noticed how much taller he was compared to him. _"Is everyone taller than me? Even Ilia is an inch taller…"_ They walked downstairs and outside. They just started walking toward Death Mountain.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, how did I end up here?" Link asked.

"I found you and got you back. I brought you here so you could recover."

"You went through that for me?"

"Yes. It's because I care for you a lot."

"Why care so much?" Raven stopped walking, causing Link to stop. "What?"

"Link, do you recognize me at all?"

"No. Though, the way you keep looking at me is familiar. It's just how Rusl looks at me. Like in a fatherly way." Raven looked over to the side.

"Link, let me ask you something. Do you remember the words, 'a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'?" Link's eyes widened.

"Y-You're… H-How is that possible?" Link knew exactly who he was.

"I asked the Gods to help me. I wanted to bring you back home. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough and you got hurt." Raven said.

"It's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'd rather you'd have stayed out of it so you wouldn't get hurt. Thank you though, for saving me." Link bowed his head. Raven smiled and hugged Link tightly. It caught him by surprise.

"I'd always save you. You're like a son to me. I couldn't bear letting you get hurt. I doubt I can stay in a form like this, but I'll always come find you if you need me, no matter what, Link." Link hugged him back. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Saying nothing. They eventually stopped hugging. They walked around for a bit, then walked back to the Inn. "Now, get back to bed. You don't have to sleep, but you need to make sure you don't push yourself."

"Ok." Link lied down in his bed.

"I'll go ask about getting you something to eat." Raven brushed the bangs out of Link's face and he smiled. After Raven left the room, Link looked up at the ceiling.

_"__So, Raven considers me his son, or grandson. He looks too young for me to call him grandfather, so maybe just father. I bet he wouldn't mind that. I can't believe he did all that, just to find me and save me from a bunch of thieves who were holding me for ransom." _Link tended to focus on one point and stare at it while in daydream land. _"I wonder how long until I can go back to Ordon. What if, going back to Ordon, Raven has to go back to being a wolf? Would I ever see him again?" _He doesn't notice anything around him while daydreaming. _"I'm kind of glad he came. If he didn't, I might still be getting beat… I hated it. I felt so weak and helpless. If I had a weapon, that would have been a different story." _Link was so busy thinking that he hadn't realized Raven was trying to get his attention. It wasn't until Raven waved a hand in front of his face that he broke from his thoughts.

"Are you out of dream land?" Raven asked.

"Y-Yea, Sorry. I tend to daze out from time to time."

"It's understandable. Renado said supper will be ready soon."

"Ok."

Dinner was eventually served. Pumpkin soup and fresh baked bread. Raven and Link sat at a table down stairs and ate together.

"You know what I've been wondering."

"What?"

"What will happen to you once I'm back home?" Raven never really thought about that.

"I'm not entirely sure. One of two things I can think of is, one I go back to being a Shade and watch over you. Or Two, I pass on and go away completely until the next hero is born."

"What would you prefer to happen?" Raven had to think hard for that question. They each had their ups and downs.

"Honestly, I have no idea. We'll just have to see what happens. It won't matter what I prefer. The Gods have already chosen my fate. It's in their hands." Link knew what he himself wanted, but this wasn't about what he wanted, it's about what was right. He hoped that Raven would be able to pass on and be with his passed on loved ones as well. "Maybe we should change the subject. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better than earlier. Getting something into my stomach really helps. I believe it's been three days since I've eaten something." Link took another bite of bread.

"Three days? But you were only there for one day, not even 24 hours."

"Um… I tend to forget sometimes…"

"Link, that's not healthy. No wonder you're so skinny. You need to eat more."

"I know. I just got used to not eating for a few days during winter. Food was scarce in Ordon. I wanted to make sure everyone else ate before I did. I got used to it, so I can go up to five days with no food."

"Link, you need to eat better. No wonder you keep getting sick. I know it sounds like I'm nagging you, but I don't want to see anything happen to you." Link was silent for a few seconds then spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose anyone. They were taking care of me. I wasn't supposed to be there, but they let me stay anyway, raising me as their own. I at least wanted to find some way to help."

"I understand the feeling. The Kokiri raised me. Winters weren't too bad, but food was a bit limited. Saria practically made me eat though."

"Saria?"

"Saria was my childhood friend. She raised me to be a Kokiri, learn their ways. The Kokiri was a village of children who never age passed childhood. I thought I was one of the Kokiri, until I started my quest to save Hyrule. I helped Princess Zelda but Ganon decided to attack. I went to the temple of time and got the Master Sword. I accidently let him into the Sacred Realm and he got ahold of one of the pieces of the triforce. The triforce of power. I was asleep in the temple of time for seven years. My thought was I'd still be a child, but I was older and taller. That's when I realized I wasn't truly a Kokiri."

"Then after you woke up, you had to awaken the sages. After they were all awakened, Zelda showed herself and Ganon took her. You went to rescue her. Ganon was sealed up and you were sent back in time to regain the years you lost. Your fairy companion, Navi, left you. So you set out on a quest to find her. But, then you died."

"How did you know?"

"When Rusl would go to Hyrule Market, he'd bring back books for me to read. One told the tales of the Hero of Time. I read that book many times. It still is my favorite. Being a Hero was something I dreamed of when I was little. I idolized the Hero of Time and tried to be like him."

"You did? How did… I thought everyone had forgotten about me."

"No. There's a story. I can probably find it on my book shelf. There's also ones telling about the Goddess's chosen hero. The Hero of Hyrule. The Four Heroes of Hyrule. Then the Hero of Time. I read the Hero of Time the most."

"That's amazing. I had no idea my story was told."

"When we get back to Ordon, I'll show you."

"Ok." They went on eating their dinner and just talking about stuff. Renado walked in.

"Luda made some pumpkin pie if you guys want some."

"Ooh, pie."

"Sorry, but none for us."

"Aw…" Link rested his head on one arm.

"Thanks anyway."

"It's no problem." Renado leaves the room again.

"I like pie."

"I know, but you don't need sweets while you're sick. Maybe when you get better."

"Ok." They finished eating, and took care of their dishes. They went back up stairs.

"I think it's time to get some sleep, ok Link?" Link nodded and climbed into bed. He was starting to fall asleep right away.

* * *

_~A day later~_

After a day more of rest, Link was feeling better. Raven decided it was about time to head back to Ordon. They got there quickly thanks to Epona. Once in the woods, they got off Epona. Link grabbed her reins.

"We're finally here."

"Yep." They started walking further into the forest. Ilia was standing at the end of the path leading to Ordon village. She saw them round the corner.

* * *

We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you so wish.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_The Twins Witches_**

"Link?" Link looked at who called his name. "Link, you're back!" She came running up to him and hugged him. He was surprised by the sudden hug, but hugged her back. "You scared me, I thought I'd never see you again." She stopped hugging him and looked at Raven. "Thank you so much for bringing him home, Raven."

"It was my pleasure, Miss."

"Wait, you two know eachother?"

"Yes, he stopped by here before heading out to find you so he could get a weapon. Come on, I'm pretty sure the others will want to see you. You too, Raven." Raven and Link followed Ilia to the village. Jaggle was sitting on top of one of the rock pillars by Sera's shop. He spotted them.

"Hey, it's Link!" Everyone was starting to come out of their houses then. Rusl saw and came running over. He looked Link over and then hugged him tight.

"You're a crazy, kid, you know that?" Rusl said.

"Haha, I know, Rusl." Link said. Rusl let go of him and turned to Raven.

"Thank you for bringing him home." Rusl said.

"It was no problem." Raven said. All the kids came running over. They all tackled him to the ground. Rusl couldn't help but laugh. Raven smiled. The kids got off him.

"Link, promise you'll play hide and seek later." Talo asked.

"Of course." The kids ran off. A few adults came over, each giving him a hug and thanking Raven for bringing him home. Then, Link spent several hours playing with the village kids, Raven had joined in at Link's request. They all had fun together. Raven felt like a child again. He had a lot of fun playing.

* * *

After all the fun and then eating supper, Link lead Raven over to his house. He gave him a tour.

"This is my house. Rusl, Fado, and Jaggle built it for me when I was younger. It has everything I need." He pointed to an alcove with a ladder. "That leads to my basement." He climbed the ladder to the next platform. "This is where I keep my bookshelf." He looked at the books and pulled one out. "Here's the book I was telling you about." It was a blue cover book with gold letters on the top saying, 'The story of the Hero of Time' in ornate writing. Raven recognized the writing. It was Zelda's. The Princess Zelda he knew. He looked through it and saw each chapter. The Kokiri Forest, Death Mountain, Zora's domain, everything, temple to temple, telling all that happened down to the last detail.

"This is amazing. I can't believe it." Raven said.

"You're welcome to have it if you want. I know every line by heart." Link said.

"No, that's ok. I already know the story. It is mine after all." Link smiled. He handed him two other books. Both blue and had gold writing. Link sat down on the landing.

"Those are two other books telling of the other Heroes."

"Interesting." Link got up and pointed to the top platform.

"Up there is where I usually sleep. There's nothing much up there, but there's a good window view." Raven smiled. Link sat back down. Raven sighed and set the books down next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Link, I have no idea what will happen next. I just want to say goodbye. I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Raven said.

"W-We'll see eachother again… one day… This won't be forever." Link said hopefully.

"I hope your right." Link got down off the platform and hugged him. Raven hugged him back.

"I'll miss you if you have to go, but I'll understand if you do." Link said. Raven hugged him tighter.

"I'll miss you too." Raven tried to make sure he didn't cry, just as Link tried not to cry. There were three bright lights above them, moving. Link didn't seem to see them, but Raven did. He looked up and saw Din, Nayru, and Farore. They were flying above their heads.

"We can't separate them like that, sisters." Farore said.

"We could, but we shouldn't." Nayru said.

"The Hero of Light still needs the Hero of Time." Din said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. Link didn't seem to hear. It was like he was asleep or something.

"I put a spell over him so he wouldn't hear." Nayru said, seeming to know what Raven noticed.

"Something will happen to The Hero of Light. Protect him. We will grant you the ability to stay as you are as long as he needs you." Din said.

"Can't you at least tell me what will happen? So I can prevent it?" Raven asked.

"We've meddled too far. Goodbye." They disappeared. Raven was scared. He didn't know what would happen to his precious grandchild, but he had a feeling it would be worse than being kidnapped by a bunch of thieves for ransom. Raven picked Link up and carried him up to the top platform where he said he usually slept. There was a small pile of blankets on the ground and he set him down, covering him up.

_"__I got to make sure to protect him…" _

* * *

_~The next morning~_

Link woke up to see Raven sitting next to him.

"Hey." Raven said

"Um, hi." Link said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you look tired."

"I didn't sleep well, that's all. I'll be fine."

"Raven… You're telling me to take better care of myself yet you don't do the same? Anyway, I probably should see if Fado needs help with the goats." Link sat up.

"Do you really need to help him with the goats?"

"That's my job. I am a ranch hand."

"Right…" Link was a bit suspicious, but passed it off. He went down to the bottom floor and found his sandals. Raven came down by him.

"So, what happened last night? I saw glowing lights and then nothing."

"Well, the Goddesses informed me that I can stay in this form for a bit longer. So, we can be around eachother more. Ok?"

"Ok. _Raven seems to know something I don't. I wish he'd tell me." _Link and Raven left the house. Link grabbed Epona's reins and they walked over to the ranch. It was still pretty early. The whole village was silent. Once they reached the ranch, they saw the goats were out and Fado was in the middle of the field. "Hey, Fado."

"Hey Link, how you doin bud?" Fado asked.

"I'm doing ok, do you need help herding the goats this morning?" Link asked.

"Sure. If you don't mind." Fado said, happy to have his ranch hand back.

"I don't mind at all." Link got on Epona. "Let's do our job, Epona. Hyaa." Link got Epona all the way to the edge of the Ranch and then they started getting the goats inside the stables. Fado locked the doors of the ones that got in. Then, one started to charge at Link. He got off the horse and waited for the charging goat.

"Link, what are you doing? Get out of the way!" Raven yelled. He started to run over. The goat came charging at Link. He grabbed it by the horns, sliding back a little. Raven stopped running.

"Chiyaa." He tossed the goat over to the side. "It's all good, Raven. You don't need to worry. I've been herding the goats for 10 years. I know all the tricks." The goat got up and started walking. Link pet its back. It baa'd and walked over to the stable.

"You are one strange kid. You scared me to death." Raven said, breathing a bit heavily for running so quickly.

"Sorry. Guess I should have told you." Link got back on Epona. "I still have a few more goats." Link got the rest of the goats into the stables and Fado shut the doors. Link got off Epona and grabbed her reins.

"Thanks for helpin me with the goats. They never listen to me." Fado said.

"They listened to your dad, but never you, which I find kind of funny."Link said with a smile.

"It's not funny!" Fado said. (In this story, Fado's only a few years older than Link)

"It is." Link said.

"Is not." Fado said.

"Haha, gotta go." Link said.

"See ya, bud. Glad you're back." Link smiled.

"Glad to be back." Raven and Link walked out of the Ranch, only for three kids to run up to him.

"Hey, Link. Can you teach me how to use a sword?" Talo asked.

"Me too?" Colin asked.

"Can you teach me how to fire a bow?" Beth asked.

"Sure. I'll find the practice swords that I had. I'll make a bow for you, Beth."

"Yay!" Talo yelled.

"I can't wait." Colin said.

"Thank you." Beth said. Raven smiled.

_"__These kids seem to look up to Link. I'm glad he has such a great bond with everybody." _Along the way back to Link's house, they kept an eye out for a good branch to use for a bow. Raven found one and they decided to use it. Link had some string that would work for it. He found small wooden swords that he used when he was training. He gave them to the boys and gave the small bow to Beth. Raven stood over on the side with his arms crossed, leaning against the tree.

"Ok. I'll teach you boys moves that even Rusl doesn't know. That doesn't mean I'm better than Rusl. Rusl will still be on top. If you have any advice and I'm not around, go to Rusl."

"Ok." They both said.

"Great. This first move is called Mortal draw." Raven perked up when he said Mortal Draw." Link walked up to the practice dummy. "You wait for the right moment, with your sword on the hilt. Wait and pull out and slash. You guys go ahead and try." Talo and Colin practiced the move, having slight difficulty. "It takes patience and timing. Against a bokoblin, it would take it out in one hit." Link turned to Beth. "Ok, Beth. Take an arrow and put it on the string, make sure all the feathers are pointing out. If it isn't, then the arrow will lose speed and go off in another direction. You're right handed, right?"

"Yea." Beth said.

"Ok. So, you nock it with it on your right side. Forearm parallel to the ground. Pull back, keep your left arm straight and fire." Beth fired, but missed the target.

"Aw."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, you're still a beginner. I wasn't good with a bow at first either. With practice, you'll get it. Soon, you'll develop your own way of getting the target."

"Ok." Link walked back over to the boys who were still working on mortal draw. They both went at the same time and did pretty good.

"That was really good. Ready for the next hidden skill?" Link smiled to himself. Raven laughed a little bit. Link taught them a few more moves, such as the back slice, helm splitter, and the large spin attack. It was soon time for lunch for the kids and they went off to eat.

"You're a good instructor." Raven said.

"I learned from the best, right?" Link smiled. "I was thinking about going for a walk through the forest. Want to come?"

"Yea." Raven wasn't going to let Link out of his sight. They started walking over to the forest. The forest was huge and it's easy to get turned around and lost if you don't know the way. Luckily, Link knew every trail. As they were walking, Raven thought he spotted a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. He turned to it and saw it was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked.

"No, just thought I saw something. _I might just be tired. That's-"_ He saw it again further down the path. That time he knew he saw it. He heard a faint but familiar song in the distance. "Link, stay here, and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Ok…" Raven started running where he saw the flash of green, leaving Link behind and vulnerable for attack, though not entirely. Link had a sword with him. Rusl gave him a new one so he let Raven keep his old one. Raven kept following the music. He was trying to find the one playing it. He heard a familiar laugh through the trees.

"Saria? It's me, where are you?" He heard the music get louder around him. He was probably very far from Link. "Saria?!" There was another flash and he followed it. He kept following the flashes of green and music through the forest. Until he ended up in a dead end.

"We've got him in our sights." A young voice said. "Mistresses Koume and Kotake will take his precious child." The voice echoed through the tree. "He's such a stupid child for falling for such a silly trick." Raven's heart started racing. "The Hero of Time will pay! Yahahahahahaha." There was a creepy laughter that was all around him. Raven took off running to where Link was.

_"__Oh Gods, I'm such an idiot!"_

* * *

_~Link~_

Link sat against a tree, waiting for Raven to come back.

_"__I wonder what it was that he saw. I hope he's ok." _Link said.

"Heeheehee, I told you it'd work, Koume." A new voice said. Link looked up and looked around.

"Hehehehe, you were right Kotake." He got up and kept looking around.

_"__Koume? Kotake?" _Link recognized the names from the book. He pulled out his sword.

"Well well, he seems to be an able fighter." One said.

"That's to be expected from the brat's child." Another said.

"We'll make him pay for what he did." The first one said.

"Show yourselves, Twinrova." Link ordered.

"Ooh, he knows our name. I guess he knows of us then." One said.

"Hehehehe, we'll take care of that." Another said. Link looked around. He couldn't see them. He heard a strange sound behind him. He turned around and looked up. He saw them charging up some kind of shot. He couldn't move in time before they were thrown at him. There was a bright flash and he disappeared. His sword laying where he was standing. Twinrova disappeared. Raven came running a few minutes later.

"I was too late…?" Raven started to tear up. "Dammit!" He sliced a nearby tree in anger. He started to cry. He took a deep breath in and let it out. "I've got to find him. Crying won't solve anything." He wiped his tears away. _"I was such an idiot. Now, I've got to get him back. Just hold on, Link. I'm coming."_

* * *

Oh no… Twinrova got Link! Now Raven must find him and save him once again. Can Raven even find him? What condition will he find him in if he does? Will Link be brainwashed? We'll have to wait and see. Leave a review if you wish.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Another quest_**

_~Link~_

Link opened his eyes, not remembering when he closing them. He looked around. He felt his heart ache. It was where the Mirror of Twilight was, where Midna said goodbye. He had no time to feel sad, he had to get out before- there was a bright flash and a puffs of smoke above his head. Koume and Kotake were flying above his head. Link looked at the exit and looked at them. He started to run to the exit. Something wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back sharply and tossed on the ground.

"You're going to make it hard on yourself if you don't cooperate with us, child." The blue one named Kotake said. Link got up.

"What do you want with me?" Link asked.

"You're the bait." The red one, Koume, said.

"Soon the fish will take it. The Hero of Time will fall for sealing up Ganon." Kotake said.

"That's better than actually killing him, right? I'm the Hero of Light and I killed Ganon. Leave Raven alone." Link said, trying to protect Raven.

"Oh, we know you killed Ganon." Koume said.

"Part of the reason we got you is you're a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Link asked. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes. The blood of the murderer on the ashes of Lord Ganon will bring him back to life. And to his full glory."

"We'll let the Hero of Time watch as his bloodline comes to an end." Kotake said.

"Then Ganon will celebrate his rebirth with the brat's death." Koume said. Kotake made an ice rope and it wrapped around Link's waist. He was slammed against the ground right next to where the mirror used to be. The wind was knocked out of him. Ice roped wrapped around his wrists and pulled him up, then pulled him back against the mirror holder. The ropes tied around the sides of the mirror holder tightly so he couldn't move.

"Koume, I'll go get the remains."

"Ok, Kotake. I'll deal with the brats." Kotake disappeared. Koume looked over to Link. He didn't like where this was going.

* * *

_~Raven~_

Raven got out of the forest. Colin came up to him.

"Hi Raven!" Colin called out.

"Hey Colin." Raven said. Colin looked behind Raven, but didn't see Link.

"Where's Link?" Raven sighed.

"He's been taken again. It's because I'm an idiot. Listen, you can't tell anyone. I'm going to get Link back. Don't you worry."

"Why can't I tell?" Colin asked.

"I don't want anyone to freak out. Can you promise me not to tell anyone?" Raven explained.

"I promise."

"Good. Take care of yourself." Colin walked away. Raven called for Epona using the necklace. He forgot to give it back to Link. He had no idea where to go. He couldn't use his wolf senses to follow his scent because he'd have been teleported away. He got out of the Forest. There was a weird sound about his head. He looked up.

"There you are." Kotake said.

"Kotake…" Raven said, hearing the hatred in his own voice.

"Why sound so bitter? I was going to tell you where your Hero of Light is." Raven had a feeling it was a trap. He said nothing. "He's at the Arbiter's Grounds. Better get to him soon." She disappeared.

_"__It's obviously a trap. What do they have planned once I get there? Link may be there, but I don't know. _Navi." She flew out in front of him. "Can you do something for me?"

"What?" She asked.

"Fly to the Arbiter's grounds. Do you know where that is?"

"Yea."

"Good. Can you go there and see if Link is really there?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. And be careful."

"I will." She flew away. Raven sighed and kept going on horseback. Navi was the fastest flyer he knew.

_"__Please be alright, Link." _Raven thought to himself.

* * *

_~Navi~_

Navi flew as fast as she could. The flight was far, but at least she could cut over large rock formations that'd make it further. A bird spotted her and started to chase her. She dodged it and flew faster.

_"__I gotta get out of the open." _Navi flew down lower, trying to hide in trees. She flew up and over to the next tree. As she was jumping, a hawk caught her in his talons. "Ah! Let me go!" It kept flying. It was flying to Gerudo Desert. She couldn't break out of the talons. It took her to Arbiter's grounds for her and hovered around. She spotted Link, tied up to the mirror holder, Koume was standing by him. She held a thin iron bar and one end was red hot. She pressed it against Link's neck. He was in so much pain. She took it of his skin. There were several on his neck and legs. They looked to at least be second degree burns.

"Seems you'll take more force to control. If you just fall under my spell like a good little boy, you could be avoiding this."

_"__This is horrible…" _The hawk started to fly away and flew back to where it caught her. She flew as fast as she could to find Raven. She found him nearly at Lake Hylia. "Raven, it's terrible."

"Navi, what happened?" Raven feared the worst.

"Koume is torturing Link. I think she's trying to get him under her control like they did to Nabooru." Raven's eyes widened. "She's pressing hot metal against his skin."

"We've got to get to him, fast." He found the flight by fowl game and went up to the person. "I need to get to Lake Hylia, please let me through so I can get there."

"Sorry, fella, you gotta pay." The guys said in an overly happy tone.

"How much?" He was starting to get impatient.

"20 rupees."

"Fine." He pulled out his wallet and handed him a red rupee.

"Great, now, just grab a cuckoo of any color and glide down to the isle of riches." The guy moved from the door. Raven stepped back a few feet. He started running toward the exit without a cuckoo. He jumped off the platform and down to the water below with a splash. The clown looked at him strangely from the top. Raven swam back up to the surface and came up with a deep breath. Navi flew by him. He swam over to the edge and walked up to the Cannon guy.

"I need the oasis flight."

"That'll be thirty rupees." Raven rolled his eyes and went for his wallet. He got out a red rupee and a yellow rupee and handed it to him. "Go ahead and get on." Raven walked up to the cannon. It closed behind him. Navi grabbed tightly onto Raven's hair as the cannon prepared itself and the music faintly played. He was fired up into the air and landed in the sand of Gerudo Desert, kind of roughly. He brushed the sand off and looked around. He saw Arbiter's grounds in the distance. He turned into a wolf and started running. It was faster on four legs than two.

_"__His mentality is already weak from all the beatings he got with those bandits. If I don't hurry, there will be nothing left of him." _He kept running and running until he reached the Arbiter's Grounds. He looked up at the top where all the pillars were. _"Hang on, my child, I'm coming."_ He ran into the Arbiter's grounds, still as a wolf.

* * *

_~Link~_

He was breathing heavily. His throat hurt, inside and out, from screaming and the hot iron. He could barely move his legs. If you looked into his eyes, you'd see most of the light in his deep blue eyes was gone.

"Still not broken huh?" Koume said.

"P-please… no more…" Link said, barely a whisper.

"I got to break you. We need a distraction while we set up the spell." Fire magic came out of her finger and heated the iron rod. Once it was heated enough, she lifted his shirt and place the heated metal on his stomach. He clenched his fists and yelled out in pain. He had clenched his hands so much that his nails made his hands start to bleed. He finally passed out from all the pain. That's when Kotake appeared with the remains of Ganon which was in a jar. "Right on time, Kotake, he'd had just fallen unconscious."

"Good. I had told the brat where we were. Hopefully he'll be here any minute." Kotake said.

"The spell will take some time, hopefully our little puppet can keep him occupied long enough." She did some kind of incantation and a red glow appeared on one of her hands. She placed her hand on Link's forehead. There was a faint glow forming on Link's forehead and started traveling down, enveloping him in the red glowing power. Then it reached his hands, it disappeared and sent Koume flying against the wall.

"What?!" Kotake yelled in surprise.

"That child…" Koume growled. "The triforce."

"Ah, the triforce. I bet that'd be a nice present for the Demon King." Kotake set the jar down and flew over to where Link's left hand was tied. She used some kind of magic to try and extract it from his hand. It failed. Koume came over. "I can't extract it, it's bonded too close to his spirit. When he dies, then it'll be extractable."

"But we can't wait that long. The Hero of Time will be here soon and we can't finish the spell without a distraction."

"Let's make a distraction for now to stall him while we try to overcome the triforce's power."

"Alright." They joined hands and they started to glow. A figure started to materialize, taking the image of Saria.

"Perfect. Go distract the Hero of Time."

"Yes Mistress Kotake." 'Saria' left the Mirror hall. Kotake laughed. They turned to Link who was still asleep. They placed their hands on his forehead. A mixture of blue and red spiraled down and spread out through his body.

* * *

_~Raven~_

Raven reached the final room before going to the Mirror Hall. A figure walked through the darkness to meet him. He stopped and turned back to human. It was Saria, or, what looked like Saria.

"Y-You…" Raven trailed off.

"Link, why do you look so scared? It's just me." She said, in the voice he remembers Saria having. "Don't you recognize me, my baby boy?" He felt the heartache in his chest.

"You're not the real Saria. You're just an image of her." Raven said.

"Link, what are you saying? I'm no fake. I'm the real friend you used to know. I missed you." Raven pulled out his sword.

"You're not her. They're just trying to trick me again. It won't work. You're not her."

"I'm so hurt… why would you say that?" She covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Raven tried to fight it.

_"__It's not her, you gotta remember that. It's not really her. She's not here. She's not real." _Raven told himself. He started running toward her. She looked up with a surprised face.

"Link, please!" He was so close to stabbing her right in the chest. He was so close, just a little more forward and she's gone… he just couldn't do it… "Please Link, listen to me. I'm Saria. This is no trick. It's me." He felt like crying. "Please, my baby boy. Don't hurt me." His sword was shaking in his hand and a tear fell down his face. "Don't you remember? You remember your old friend." Raven lowered his sword. "It's been many years. I know. I'm sorry. If I had come back sooner…"

"N-No, it's not your fault." Raven said.

"I'm so glad you think so. Let's go, ok? Let's go back home to the forest." Saria said, grabbing a hold of his right hand.

"I can't. There's someone I need to find. He's through that door. I've got to save him." Raven said.

"No you don't. He'll be ok. Forget about him. It's just you and me now." Saria said.

"Saria, I can't. He's very important to me. I made a promise to protect him and I intend to keep it." Raven told her. He knew the real Saria wouldn't have said that.

"Is he more important than me? The one who raised you? The one who protected you from Mido? The one who encouraged you?" Raven thought for a second, only a second.

"Yes." He gripped his sword in hand and stabbed it through Saria's chest. "You're not Saria… Saria would understand. She'd help me get to him. I knew you were a fake." Raven pulled the sword out. It had no blood, showing more that she was a fake. _"I can't believe I was close to falling for it… I've got to keep myself together, for Link." _'Saria' fell to the ground. She looked lifeless. A lump formed in Raven's throat as he fought the tears. _"Damn those witches. I'm sick of their mind games." _'Saria' disappeared in purple light. He walked forward and entered the Mirror Hall. Ready to get Link back.

* * *

Oh, the mind games aren't over yet, Raven. There's still some that the Witches have yet to dish out. I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you wish.

See ya

Hero of Twili :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_A Hero's Blood_**

Raven ran into the mirror hall. He saw a figure sitting on the steps leading up to the mirror. Raven walked over. The person didn't seem to notice him or move. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but he wanted to get a better look to make sure.

"Link?" The figure looked up at him. He had dull blue eyes, all the light was gone. He stood up, a knife was in his hand. "So, they were able to get you after all. Damn them." He said nothing. The mind controlled Link went to cut at Raven. Raven moved back in time. He swiped the knife at him again and Raven moved back. _"They didn't do a very good job thinking this through. They're making him use his right hand. He's left handed." _Link slashed at him again, getting him against the wall. He went to cut Raven's shoulder, but Raven caught his arm.

"Link, you have to wake up." Raven said. Raven saw movement out of the corner of his eye as another knife came toward him in Link's other hand. He caught that arm too and slipped the knives out of Link's hands and into his own. Link backed up. A sword appeared in his hand. Raven tossed the knives aside and pulled out his sword. Link gripped the sword in both hands, he went to attack, but Raven blocked. He pushed Link back, making him stumble back. Raven moved forward and away from the wall.

"It's been awhile since I've sparred with anyone." Link stood his ground and so did Raven. Link jumped to the side, rolled forward and jumped to do the back slice, but Raven rolled out of the way. "You think I'd fall for that? I taught you that."

"Well, aren't you a proud child?" A female voice said. Raven looked up and saw Twinrova. Link stayed put instead of attack.

"Seems he was a perfect little distraction." Koume said as they were flying around overhead.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"For our spell. Your young boy should feel honored, he is the sacrifice to bring Demon King Ganon back to life." Raven's eyes widened. Kotake summoned an ice rope. It wrapped around Raven's stomach and sent him flying toward the wall. Raven's yells broke Link free from their control.

"R-Raven!" Link struggled to get over to him. He fell down trying to get to him because his legs could barely move.

"I knew that'd work. Seems like the young boy still cares for you despite how broken he is." Raven got up and went over to him. Link was sitting on his legs, he was looking down at the ground. He knelt down in front of him.

"Link, I'm here." He barely was able to look up.

"R-Raven… get out." Link ordered, barely able to speak.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Raven said.

"Aw, how noble. You should have heeded his warning. Time for you to die." Kotake said. She made an ice crystal appear and sent it toward them. IT cut Link on his neck, cutting through the main vein. Whatever light was left in Link's eyes faded.

"Link, no…" Raven caught him as he was falling. He tried to stop the bleeding, but Kotake wrapped another rope around his waist and pulled him away. Koume flew over to Link. Kotake kept Raven back from going near them. "Stay away from him!" Blood was pooling out of the cut on Link's neck. Raven fought to get over there, but couldn't. He could only watch helplessly. Koume poured the ashes on the pooling blood. They started to glow. They started to gather and spin around eachother until a figure appeared.

"He's risen." Ganon looked around.

"This accursed place." Ganon muttered.

"Welcome back Demon King." Twinrova said.

"Koume, Kotake? You brought me back?" Ganon asked.

"Of course." Ganon smiled.

"Now I can take over once again." Ganon noticed what he was standing on and looked to where the blood was coming from. "So, he was the sacrifice that brought me back."

"That's not all. We have the Hero of Time here as well." Koume said. Ganon saw Raven being held back by Kotake's ice rope. He laughed to himself a bit and walked over.

"It's been so long since I've seen your face." Raven said nothing. "You've gotten taller, child." He grabbed onto Raven's chin. "I think, this will be an interesting fight. One that I will win."

"In your dreams." Raven said. Ganon let go of his chin. He stepped back. Kotake released him.

"We shall see. Will you meet me in battle?" Raven nodded. Ganon's sword appeared. "This won't be like last time."

"Of course not, we never fought sword on sword while you were human, fool." Raven rid himself of emotion. He had to pay attention to the task at hand and not on his sadness and anger. Ganon went for attack, Raven stepped to the side, causing Ganon to slice at the wall.

"Aren't you going to draw your weapon?" Ganon asked.

"No." Raven said monotonously.

"Cocky little bastard." Ganon muttered and spun around to attack, but Raven jumped to the side, rolled forward, behind Ganon, quickly got up and performed Mortal Draw Back Slice. A combo of his skills. It cut through the weak armor Ganon wore. "So, you were the one who taught that brat." Ganon turned around, his sword cutting through the air, about to hit Raven, but he blocked with the sword. "You're about as emotionless as ever." Raven had no comment to make. He kicked Ganon away from him. He jumped up and performed helm splitter, then did the large spin attack. Hitting Ganon's head and back. After just waking up, Ganon wasn't as strong as usual. Ganon was weakening, they both knew it. Raven didn't drop his guard though. Raven was about to stab Ganon, but Kotake intervened and froze him.

_"__Ok, that's cheating!" _He couldn't move. Ganon turned around. He smiled and slashed down at Raven's side, giving him a large cut. Rave's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The ice broke and released him. Ganon pulled the sword away. Raven closed his eyes and grabbed his side. He knelt down.

"Ha, I like you better this way. The pain doesn't feel so good, does it?" Ganon was about to go for Raven's head, Raven opened his eyes. He had the proper opening. He gripped his sword in his hand and before Ganon could reach him, he stabbed him in the stomach. Ganon quickly backed up.

"I'm not weak like you." He stood up. "I knew you'd be foolish enough to drop your guard while I was down. Let's finish this already." Raven slashed at him, and Ganon blocked. They were pushing against each other's sword, trying to use their force against the other. Raven got the upper hand, sliced at Ganon, causing him to fall. He used jump attack and stabbed Ganon in the heart. He pulled his sword out and stepped away. He looked at Koume and Kotake. "Get out of here, never bother us again. Unless you want to challenge me?" They both disappeared. Raven held his side. It really hurt. He took a deep breath in and let it out. He walked over to Link. His eyes were partly open. He knelt down next to him and turned him onto his back. The cut on his neck was very bad, he was still bleeding. Raven felt for a pulse and found none. His eyes widened.

"I knew it…" He tried to hold back tears. He hugged Link to him. "I couldn't keep my promise… I'm so sorry…" He started crying. He knew there was no bringing him back. His shoulders were shaking. Navi flew out and flew around them. "I failed…"

"Come on, there's gotta be some way!" The familiar voice of Farore sounded through the Mirror Hall. "He stopped Ganon again, even though he isn't a chosen hero anymore."

"It's very risky. We may be able to pull it off." Din said. Raven looked up.

"Y-you can bring him back?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but you must make a sacrifice." Nayru said.

"I'd give up anything for his life. He has so much more to live for." Raven said.

"Don't you want to know what you'll sacrifice? You may regret it." Din said.

"I only have one regret, not keeping my promise. If you can bring him back… That'll at least be enough." Raven said.

"You will sacrifice passing on and a part of your spirit. Can you accept that?" Nayru said.

"Yes." No hesitation in his voice.

"Alright. Let's get to work sisters." Din said. The three sprites flew down and spun around them. Raven closed his eyes. He felt weird. After the feeling disappeared, he opened his eyes. His side no longer hurt. He looked at Link who was now much younger.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"In order to keep his spirit there, we used part of your spirit. Your spirit caused him to age down. Not sure how far. He's alive, that's what matters." Din said.

"We knew he'd age down, so that's why we asked you if you'd be willing to give up passing on." Nayru said.

"You remember what we told you, right? 'We will grant you the ability to stay as you are as long as he needs you' He will need you for many years. Are you sure you have no regrets about it?" Farore asked.

"No. I'm glad he's alive." He hugged Link to him tightly. He started crying with tears of happiness. He couldn't stop smiling.

"You've also aged down as well. Not as much, but a few years. We'll go now. Take care." Farore said. They disappeared. Raven stood up, the now young Link in his arms. He had only his shirt to cover him up. It was long enough to do so. His hair was lighter, not as light as Raven's, but still lighter than before. The way Link slept in his arms reminded him of that day.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_A gold wolf ran through a forest. He had acquired a new body thanks to the Gods. He had heard that his descendant had gotten lost in the forest. His parents had just been killed. He had to find him before he died as well. He found the young boy on the forest floor. He was unconscious. The gold wolf transformed to his human form. It was only temporary. He picked up the child. He looked a little messy, but he seemed ok._

_"__I got to get him to the village." He knew of a village that was nearby, so he carried him there. The boy sneezed and woke up. "Hey." _

_"__Wh-where's my mama…?" The tiny voice asked._

_"__She's not here. I'm sorry. I'll get you to safety soon." He was getting close to the village. "Link, I want you to stay strong for your mama and papa, ok?"_

_"__Ok." He smiled._

_"__Good. I promise, I'll protect and watch over you." Link's eyes slid closed. He kissed Link on the forehead and set him down against a tree where someone would surely see him. "Goodbye my child." He turned back into a wolf and ran off to the shadows. Soon becoming a shade._

* * *

_~End Flashback~_

Raven was nearly out of the Arbiter's grounds without even realizing it. He had been so lost in thought. He couldn't go back to Ordon. They might not understand why Link was so young.

He made it through the desert and got back to Lake Hylia. It was a small drop from the top to the ground below. He jumped down and started walking. He'd have to find a place to live with Link. First, he had to get back to Epona.

* * *

Wow, so Link is young now. This isn't it for this story. There will be more chapters. Probably one or two chapters more and this story will be done. I'm surprised so many people liked this story. Feel free to review if you so wish.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_Father _**

There was a vacant house in Hyrule Market that Raven knew of. Nobody lived in it for 12 years. There used to be a young married couple with their son living there, but the parents died and the son disappeared. Can you guess whose family that was? Raven opened the door. It was really dusty in the house and full of cobwebs.

_"__This place will do."_ He set Link down and went over to the bed. It still had the blankets on it. He pulled them off, took them to the side and shook them off. It was really dusty. Link needed somewhere to sleep though. He'd clean up the place more. After he shook out all the bedding, He put it back on the bed and went over to Link. The moment Raven picked him up, he woke up. "Oh you're awake. I'm glad."

"Wh-who are you?" Link asked, sounding so tired.

"My name's Raven. I'll be taking care of you from now on." Raven said.

"Ok." He had the tiniest voice. Raven carried him over to the bed and set him down, putting him under the covers. "Where's my mama?"

"She's gone. She has been for a long time. I'm sorry. You won't have to worry. I promise to protect you. _And I plan on keeping it this time." _

"Mmhm." Link's eyes slowly fell closed. Raven smiled. He stood up and walked over to the window to let some fresh air in. He took off his hat, set it down and started cleaning. He started with the kitchen.

* * *

_~Few hours later~_

Raven managed to clean as much as he could. It smelled very dusty, but it would hopefully clear out soon. He kept on sneezing because of all the dust.

_"__Damn allergies." _The place was cleaner, that's what was important. Link woke up and looked around. "Finally awake again, I see."

"This place seems so familiar. Where are we?" Link asked.

"We're in Hyrule. This is a house in Hyrule Market. How are you feeling?" Raven asked.

"I feel better than earlier." He got up out of bed and Raven walked over.

"Good. How about we go and get some food, ok?" Link nodded. Link looked like he was wearing a night gown with that shirt being the way it is. It was so long it went passed his knees. Raven started walking to the door and Link followed. "Stay close ok? The market is very busy." Link nodded and stayed close to Raven. Raven walked to different food stands and bought some. Link picked out a few things to play with. Once back at the house, Raven put the food away.

"Raven?" He turned to Link. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's my name?"

"You're name's Link. It may seem like a weird name, but it is given to a child who is destined for great things. It's quite an honor in my opinion."

"Since when did that become a thing?"

"I'll tell you the story later if you want. How about some supper?"

"Ok." Link sat down and played with his toys while Raven worked on dinner (Back a long time ago, Dinner was Lunch, and Supper was Dinner. So more often than not, they'll probably say supper). It wasn't long until it was done.

"Link, supper." Link got up from his toys and walked over to the table. He sat down across from where Raven was sitting. "Tomorrow I was thinking about getting you some new clothes, what do you think?"

"Ok." Link took a bit of his food and looked around the place.

_"__He's probably no older than five. Seems like he has no memory of Ordon, or his adventure. I'll probably wait until he's much older to tell him. If I ever can. I'll raise him to the best of my ability." _Raven got a good look at Link's eyes. _"He seems so distant from me. We were so close… I hope we can be just as close or even closer as the years go by." _Link looked back at Raven.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Link asked.

"Looking at you like what?" Raven didn't think he was looking at him a certain way.

"I don't know. You're just looking at me funny." Link said.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"It's ok. It's fine." Link looked down at his food and took another bite. Raven smiled and ate some of his food too. "Raven?" He looked up. "Why is it that you're taking care of me?" Raven didn't really have a good answer for him that he wouldn't understand.

"You're important to me. I can't quite explain it, but I will take care of you."

"Ok." Link went back to eating, so did Raven. They ate in silence. Once they were done, Raven cleaned up and Link went back to playing with his toys until it was time for bed.

Though a storm was coming. It woke up the youngest boy with a scream. The scream woke up the eldest. Raven got up and went over to Link who was sitting up in his bed and crying.

"Link, are you ok?" Raven sat down next to him.

"S-Stay away from me!" Link got up and ran over to hide under the table. Raven felt a little hurt, but he got up and walked over.

"Come on out. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok." Link scooted back further. He sighed. "Stay right there." Raven found the Ocarina he bought at the Market. He walked back over and sat down in front of the table. "When I was your age, I was scared of storms to. A friend of mine would play a song that'd help me not feel afraid." He put the Ocarina to his lips and started to play. It was Saria's song. It was happy and cheery. Link looked at him curiously. He started to crawl out from under the table. When he stopped playing, he looked up and saw Link. He smiled. "She always knew how to make me feel better. It's going to be ok, ok?" Link nodded. There was another flash of lightning and roll of thunder. Link jumped up and clinged onto Raven. Raven hugged him tight. "It'll be ok. The storm will pass. I'll be right here for you." Link eventually fell asleep and Raven put him to bed. The storm soon passed,

And daytime came. Raven woke up before Link and got started on breakfast. He had some hope that everything will turn out alright. Link woke up to the smell of cooking food and sat up. He looked over and saw Raven cooking at the stove. He swung his legs over the side and sat there watching.

_"__Raven seems interesting. I know nothing of him, yet I feel like I've known him for a long time. He's so nice. I don't know why he wants to protect me so much. Isn't a mommy supposed to do that? That song he played was so pretty though." _Raven looked over and saw Link was awake.

"Good morning, kiddo. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Good. Breakfast is almost ready. I hope you like eggs." Link got up and saw the Ocarina sitting on the table. He went and picked it up. He tried to play it, but the notes didn't come out so well. Raven heard him and smiled. He put the eggs on bread and put them on plates. Making sure to cut Link's in half. He turned around and walked over to the table, setting the plates down. "I can teach you how to play sometime if you want." Link jumped when Raven spoke. Link looked a little scared and set the Ocarina down.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked." Link was a bit tense around Raven, no trust between the two from his point of view.

"It's ok. No need to apologize." Raven's smile put Link at ease a bit. He wasn't used to this life. As far as he remembers, he was living with his mom just recently. His father was always busy being a Hylian guard, so it was mainly him and his mother, then suddenly he's in his house with a complete stranger. "Breakfast is ready. Go ahead and sit down." Link nodded and sat down. Raven sat down too. They started eating. They ate in silence once again. Raven cleaned up the mess and turned to Link. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Want me to teach you how to play the Ocarina?"

"Sure."

"Let's go get another Ocarina, ok?"

"Ok." They went to the market and found another ocarina, smaller for Link to use, as well as some better clothes than just a long shirt. Link put on his new clothes and the two sat down in the middle of the floor. Raven wrote down all the notes for songs that he knew and wrote down what holes on the ocarina were which notes. Raven and Link worked on it. Link didn't get bored, he stayed with it. He wanted to learn.

_"__Hmm, I wonder what I'll call this hidden skill. Haha." _Link was getting better. He didn't know any songs yet, but he practiced enough to try and learn them some other time. "Link, I need to go somewhere. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Ok." Raven left the house. Link sat down and started playing with his toys.

* * *

_~Raven~_

Raven left the house and started heading to Hyrule Castle. He was going to join the Hyrule army so he can earn money to support Link and himself. He walked up to the castle. The guards saw him coming and raised their spears, but lowered them when they realized who it was.

"Hello. I request audience with Princess Zelda."

"Follow us, Sir Raven." Raven followed them inside and they made it to the top of the castle where Zelda was once again reading the book. He walked forward a bowed. She looked up.

"Oh, you're back." She set the book down and stood up. "I trust everything went alright."

"Yes. I managed to get him back. However, something happened." He explained everything. "It's my fault that he's a child again. I ask you if I could be part of the Hyrule army in his place."

"If you so wish. First, you need to show what you've got. Follow me." Raven stood up straight and followed Zelda. She took him to the knight training center. "Show what you can do." Raven nodded and went up to a dummy. He waited a few seconds with his hand on the hilt of the sword, then pulled it out and sliced. He then performed the back slice, Helm splitter, and great spin attack. He couldn't perform the shield bash or the final strike. One more hit and this dummy was going to fall apart. "I think you qualify. Come with me." Raven followed Zelda back to the throne room. She pulled out her sword. Raven bowed down. Zelda placed the blade of the sword on the shoulder. "I dub thee, Sir Raven, High knight of Hyrule." Raven's ear twitched. After the blade was moved, he looked up.

"High Knight?"

"You defeated Ganon twice and saved Hyrule. You saved the Hero despite what he's become now. If I need you, I'll call for you. Spend as much time as you can with Link. He deserves a capable father like you in his life."

"Th-Thank you, your highness." Zelda smiled and Raven stood up.

"You are dismissed Sir Raven." Raven quickly bowed and then turned around to leave the Castle. _"Thank you for your efforts, Sir Raven. You didn't need to prove your skill. I just wanted to see the Famous Hero of Time's moves."_

* * *

Review if you so wish. Chapter 12 or more will come soon.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_The many years_**

**_Father and Son_**

Raven walked into the house, but found Link was nowhere to be found. The toys were just lying in the middle of the floor.

"Link?!"

"Hyaa!" Two arms wrapped around his neck. "Got you, Raven!"

"Oh, Gees Link. Nice surprise attack." Link smiled and laughed. "Though, you should know…" Link's smile dropped. "I am the master of surprise. Be wary. Never know when I'll get you back."

"Haha, I'll take my chances." Link said smiling again. Raven smiled. Link jumped down. "While you were gone, I've been practicing. Want to hear?"

"I'd love to." Link ran over and found his Ocarina. He played Saria's song beautifully. After he was done, Raven clapped for him. "Nicely done." Link smiled.

* * *

_~Few days later~_

Link and Raven went to the Market for more food and stuff for the house.

"Yo, Raven." He heard a doubled voice and looked up. It was Akio and Ira.

"Hey you two."

"We found our cousin."

"That's great. Is she ok?"

"Yea, the boss didn't hurt her. Who's the kid?"

"This is Link, I've adopted him I guess you can say." Link looked strangely at them.

"Aw, he's so cute!" They both sat down and looked at him. "Hey there little guy. We're your uncles Akio and Ira." He shied away and hid behind Raven. Raven laughed a little.

"He's a little shy toward new people. He was shy to me the first day."

"He's adorable."

"He is. We better get back to shopping."

"Alright." Akio and Ira walked away. Raven and Link went back to shopping. A little girl and her mother were right next to them. Raven was looking at apples and Link was standing close by him.

"Hi." The little girl said to Link. She looked around the same age.

"Um, hello." Link said, shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Link. What's yours?"

"Natylee. You're new to Hyrule market, aren't you?"

"Um, a little yea."

"Why you keep saying um? You don't have to be shy. I've lived in Hyrule market my whole life with my mama."

"I've been here a few days with this man named Raven. I don't remember much before then. Just that my mommy is no longer around."

"Neither is my daddy. Want to play? I'll show you around the market."

"Um, let me ask." Link tugged on Raven's sleeve. He looked to him. "Raven, can I play with Natylee?"

"Sure. Do you remember how to get back to the house?"

"I'll find it."

"Ok. Have fun."

"Thank you." Link and Natylee ran off. They were walking around the market.

"There's a place I want to show you. It's run by a lady who is so nice. She gives free pieces of cheese. They went into a back alley and down some steps. Link was a little scared. There was a little alcove with a door down at the bottom of the steps. They went inside and saw a tall woman behind the counter.

"Natylee, welcome back, cutie. I see you brought a friend."

"Yep! His name's Link. I met him at the market. Link, this is Telma. She runs the bar. But she gets cheese from a village called Ordon. It's the best cheese in Hyrule!"

"I'll go get some cheese for you and your friend in a moment, go ahead and sit." Natylee took Link's head and led him over to the stools. They were hard to get onto, but they managed. Telma walked back out with some cubes of cheese on a plate and set it down for the two.

"Link is new around here. He's only been here for a few days." Natylee said, taking a cube of cheese from the tray and eating it.

"Is that so? What brings you here, kid?"

"I came here with a man named Raven who is caring for me because my mommy and daddy are nowhere to be found."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. What's this Raven like?"

"He is nice. He cares for me a lot and makes great food. He won't tell me exactly what happened or why he's come to care for me. Saying that he'll tell me when I'm older."

"Sounds mysterious." Link took a cube of the cheese and ate it. It tasted so good, yet very familiar. He couldn't place where he's had this cheese before.

"This cheese is really good."

"Told you. I told you." Link smiled. He was starting to feel a little bit comfortable around Natylee.

_"__There's something strange about that boy. His eyes are almost beast like. Like the Link I know. What is going on here? He can't be the same one, can he? What happened?"_

"Why are you looking at me like that? Raven does the same thing. It's weird."

"Oh, sorry dear." They finished the cheese cubes.

"Thanks for the cheese Telma!"

"It's no problem, child. Come back any time. You too, Link."

"Thank you." Link called. They left the bar and walked back up the steps. Two boys came up to them as they were leaving.

"Hey Natylee."

"Go away, Jon."

"Huh, is that any way to treat someone who is so nice to you?" He grabbed her arm.

"Ow, let go!"

"Where were you for the past few weeks? We missed you."

"Let Natylee go!" Link punched the boy's arm. He let go of her and turned to Link.

"Why you…" He went to tackle him, but Link stepped to the side. The other boy tried to grab him, but he moved away.

"My daddy is a Knight in Hyrule's Army, he can beat you up." Jon told him.

"A knight of Hyrule's army wouldn't beat up a child if he was truly loyal to his title. My daddy is a High Knight." Link said.

"My daddy can beat up your daddy."

"I'd like to see him try to put one scratch on him."

"Oh, he will."

"Yea right. Come on Natylee." Link grabbed Natylee's hand and they started to walk away. Jon grabbed Natylee's other hand and pulled her away.

"Oy, that's enough." Two men came toward them. "Get lost you two." The two boys ran off. Link recognized the two men. "Did they hurt you, Nat?"

"No, Akio and Ira. I'm ok. Link was here to protect me." The two ruffled Natylee's hair.

"Good." They turned to Link. "Thanks for protecting our cousin."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Natylee hugged Link tightly.

"Thank you Link!"

* * *

_~Three years later~_

Link was now 8 years old. He had gotten used to living with Raven, even has fallen into the habit of calling him Dad or Father. Raven was currently busy shopping while Link was sitting in the house, playing the Ocarina. His and Natylee's friendship became strong and they were best friends.

Raven was currently looking at the fruit selection when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"I knew it. It was you." Rusl said.

"Uh…" Raven was at a loss for words. Rusl grabbed onto the front of Raven's tunic.

"Where is he?! Where's my son!?"

"What?"

"I mean Link! Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"It's a long story, but I can assure you he's ok." Rusl let him go.

"Explain."

"Ok. Follow me." Raven and Rusl went into a back alley. "When we were in the forest, two of my old enemies appeared and took Link. They planned on using his blood to resurrect the King of Evil, Ganon. They succeeded because I wasn't fast enough. I pleaded to the goddesses to save his life and in turn, they made him a young child. I knew those of Ordon wouldn't have understood, so I kept him with me and I've been taking care of him these past few years."

"For your sake, you better not be lying."

"I'm not, Hyrule Warrior's honor. You can see him if you wish. He won't remember you, but you'll recognize him."

"Ok." Rusl followed Raven to their house. They entered the house and Link looked up from his Ocarina playing.

"Welcome home, father."

"Good to be home. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Link stood up and walked over. "This is Rusl. He is a resident in Ordon village."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Link said, with a bow of his head. Rusl couldn't believe it. The one he thought of as a son was once again a young child. Link stood up straight. "In my perspective, Ordon has the best cheese. I've always wanted to go there."

"I'm glad you like our cheese."

_"__This man looks familiar for some reason."_

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I better run. I have to get supplies for my village."

"Alright. It was a pleasure having you visit." Rusl nodded and left the house.

"He seems like a nice person. I noticed he had a sword on his back like you do. Is he a swordsman?"

"Yes. A very capable one at that."

"Do you think I can learn how to wield a sword?"

"Maybe I'll teach you one day."

"Ok." His voice didn't sound as small and childish. It sounded more mature. "So, what's for supper?"

"Probably pumpkin soup. Maybe you can invite Natylee and her mom over."

"Ok. Should I go ask now?"

"If you want." Link nodded and smiled. Raven smiled too.

"I'll be back. Raven stepped away from the door so Link could go to Natylee's house. He set his bags of food down and started to put them away. Link found Natylee's house and knocked on the door. Her mother, Mayra, opened it.

"Oh, Hi Link. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Mayra?"

"I've been great. What brings you around?"

"Dad wanted to see if you and Natylee wanted to join us for dinner."

"Oh. Let me ask Natylee. I'm sure she'd be delighted. Want to come in?"

"Sure." Link walked in and Mayra turned around.

"Natylee." Natylee looked up.

"Linky!" She got up and ran over. She gave him a tight hug. She let go of him. "What are you doing here?"

"He wanted to know if we'd join him and his father for dinner."

"Yea!"

"Ok. Go get dressed." Natylee walked away. Natylee ran back over after she was dressed and the three went to Link's house. Raven was half way done with dinner by the time they arrived. He turned around when the door opened.

"Welcome. Supper should be ready soon." Raven said. "Go ahead and have a seat." Natylee, Link and Mayra sat down at the table. The three chatted while Raven cooked Dinner. Raven finished and served it. Natylee and Link looked at eachother and smiled. They turned to their parents.

"We're going to see Telma. Bye." They both got up and went toward the house.

"Hold up you two."

"Nope, can't." They both ran out the door.

"Darn those two."

"What are we gonna do? They're kids."

"True. Guess it's just you and I tonight." Raven sat down. They were sitting across with eachother. It was just awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. Neither had anything to say.

"So, uh… How's everything being a High Knight of Hyrule?"

"It's ok. It pays well."

"That's good." It was awkward silence once again. They went on eating their dinner.

"So…"

"So…"

"I like your hair…" Raven was unsure what to say.

"Thank you. I got it done the other day."

"It looks nice."

"My daughter keeps saying I look weird with wavy hair like this."

"My son would think the same if I got rid of the pony tail."

"I think your pony tail's cute."

"Thanks." Silence once again for a few minutes. "Your cooking tastes as great as always."

"I'm glad you like it. I've had to cook since I was young. About Link's age. Had to survive somehow. Though, I'd mainly cook fish and anything I could catch or pick."

"Wow, sounds interesting. What village did you live in?"

"One that is very far from here. All the way on the other side of Holodrum."

"Wow. Have you traveled a lot?"

"Yep. Mainly I was a lone wolf. Then I found out about Link. We were distantly related, so when I found out his parents passed away, I decided to step up and take care of him."

"That's so sweet. What happened to your parents?"

"They died when I was an infant. I was in the care of a small village that raised me to be like them. Then I left when I was 10 to adventure. For 12 years, I traveled on my own. Then I found out about Link and took him in. It's been 3 years since then."

"You've seen so much more of the world than I have. You're so lucky."

"Heh, I wouldn't really call it luck. I just felt I didn't belong."

"Do you feel you belong here?"

"Yes." Mayra smiled. They finished eating and Raven cleaned up. Mayra was about to leave. Raven led her to the door.

"Thank you for supper. It was delicious."

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it." She smiled. She got up closer to his face and put her lips on his. Her eyes closed while his went wide. She pulled away.

"S-Sorry. Good night." She walked away toward the bar where the kids said they'd be. Raven put a hand to his lips.

_"__Sh-She… kissed me…" _

* * *

Ooooooh, seems Mayra has a little crush on our Hero of Time! Wait until next chapter to see how things will change for both the families. There will be a few more chapters. I know I keep saying that, but… We'll see what happens.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_The many years (Part 2)_**

_~Two Years Later~_

Link and Natylee are now 10 years of age. After that one night Mayra kissed Raven, they started hanging out more, eventually living together. Just recently, they got married. Akio and Ira would visit from time to time. This day, Link went up to Raven.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When can you teach me how to wield a sword?"

"I'll teach you when I feel you're ready."

"When will that be? You said you'd teach me one day and it's been two years."

"Someday. I will teach you someday. Go see what your sister's doing."

"Fine." He left the house to go find Natylee.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with him, Mayra." Mayra wrapped her arms around Raven's neck from behind.

"Link is a strong, brave, boy you know."

"I know. He reminds me of me when I was his age. Always wanting to adventure and train to be the best Swordsman I could be."

"If you set out on training when you were 10, maybe it's about time Link starts his training, don't you think? He's going to be a man in just a few short years. You can't keep him a child forever."

"Maybe you're right. Ok, I'll start his training tomorrow. We'll see if he's ready. If not, I'll wait awhile before we start again."

* * *

_~Link~_

Link found Natylee being bugged by Jon again. "Oy, Jon." He turned to him. "I'd leave her alone if I were you."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Her big brother."

"Ha, you dunce, she doesn't have a big brother."

"What would you do if I said I was her big brother? Our parents got married recently, I'm her big brother now. And you remember how our last fight went. I would not recommend pissing me off even more than I am right now." Jon let Natylee go and she ran over to stay behind Link. Jon ran off. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, big brother!"

"Good."

"Why are you so mad?"

"I asked dad about teaching me how to fight with a sword and he keeps telling me the same thing. I want to learn already. The sooner I learn, the sooner I can finally put Jon in his place so he doesn't bother you again."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, big brother. I'll be alright. I've dealt with Jon for three years before you came to Hyrule market with dad. Why don't we get some cheese from Telma? That always makes you feel better. Or maybe we can ride Epona." Link smiled at his now little sister.

"Let's go get some cheese." They walked to Telma's bar, which wasn't very far and they walked in.

"Hey, you two. Long time no see."

"Big brother's in a bad mood, so we thought he'd feel better with some cheese."

"Sure thing. Let me get some for you." They went up to the counter to sit while Telma went to get some cheese. She brought back a small plate full of cheese. They enjoyed their free cheese and went on their way. They went back home where Mayra was at the kitchen and Raven was reading a book.

"Hey you two. Welcome home." Raven said, looking up from his book. He closed it and set it down. "Link, I need to talk to you about something." He got up and walked over. "How would you like to start your sword training?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Mostly. We'll see how you do. And I'll see if you qualify for my teachings. We start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yay! I finally get sword training! Thank you!" Link hugged Raven tightly. Raven smiled.

* * *

_~The next morning~_

Link was barely able to sleep. He was so excited. He got up early, but not as early as Raven. Who was sitting in a chair across the room?

"Bout time you woke up."

"How come you always wake up before me?"

"Luck I guess. Come on. Let's get you a sword that'll fit your size."

"Ok." Link put on his boots and followed Raven to the market. It was barely daylight out. The market was silent. But they weren't going to the market to get a weapon. They were going to the Armory inside Hyrule Castle. Link had never been in Hyrule Castle as far as he remembers. Raven walked quickly and Link struggled to keep up.

"Fighting with a sword is a very serious matter. Don't expect me to take it easy on you because you're young." This was the first time in 5 years that Link was a little scared of Raven. He was being so serious. They made it to the armory. Raven picked up a dagger that was just right for Link's size. He held it out to him. Link took the dagger's sheath strap in his hand and put it on his back. Raven walked out and Link followed.

"So, what are you going to teach me first, Dad? One of your great skills?"

"We shall see." They made it to Hyrule field, where it was out in the open. Raven stopped and turned around. "First, I'll have to test you, to see if you qualify."

"Go ahead. I can handle anything."

"Careful. Don't get too full of yourself. The moment you do, you'll blind yourself and that will lead to your death. First, I want you to go over to that tree and climb it."

"What does that have to do with sword fighting?"

"Just do it." Link rolled his eyes and went to the tree. He looked up at the branches. He was a little scared. He took a deep breath and started climbing. He climbed about two feet off the ground when he placed his foot in the wrong spot and it made a branch snap. He fell down to the ground, but Raven didn't run forward to catch him.

"I could have gotten hurt you know."

"If you worry about a wound, then how can you expect to survive on the battlefield? Do it again." Link growled a bit and started to climb, he got a little further, but fell again.

"Seriously! I could get a broken neck if I fall from a higher height."

"Go again." Link started to climb the tree, but fell once again. He shook it off and started climbing again, he lost his grip on a branch and fell down for the fourth time. Link looked back at Raven, still having a serious face. Link started climbing it again.

_"__Dad is acting so serious and mean. What's wrong with him? Why is he making me do this?" _He grabbed a branch, but it snapped and he fell. "That is it! I'm done climbing trees! Can't you teach me how to use a sword already? How does climbing a tree help me with swordplay?"

"Your greatest fear is that of heights, is it not?"

"Yea, so?"

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. There are far scarier things in this unforgiving world than tall places. If you can't conquer that fear at least, then you don't have what it takes to learn my skills."

"What makes you so sure!? I'm ready! Mom thinks I'm ready! I know I'm ready!"

"You aren't. That's it. Unless you can climb that tree, you can't learn how to use a sword."

"Fine! If you won't teach me, I'll find my own way!" Link ran away. Finding a blade of grass to use as a whistle to call Epona. He got Epona and climbed up, riding away. Raven walked back home where Mayra was already awake.

"Where's Link?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean?"

"He ran off. He isn't ready to learn how to wield a sword."

"You didn't stop him?! He could get seriously hurt!"

"He said he'll find his own way. Either he realizes there's no other way and comes home, or he falls."

"How can you say that about your own son!?"

"Do you know how serious swordplay is? If he isn't careful, he could die. I needed to see if he was ready, he wasn't. So I'm not teaching him until he is."

"Raven, I swear! If you don't bring Link home right now…!"

"Fine. I'll go get him back."

"You better. If my little baby gets hurt, your head will be rolling." Raven turned around and left the house. Natylee woke up and walked over. She tugged on Mayra's sleeve.

"Mom, what's wrong? Where's dad going? Where's big brother?"

"Your father has gone to go find him. Everything will be ok."

* * *

_~Link~_

Link rode Epona all the way to Kakariko Village. Luda welcomed him.

"What brings you around, Link?" Luda asked.

"Dad is being a jerk and won't teach me how to fight with a sword. I was hoping Ashei was here."

"She isn't, sorry. She's probably at Snow Peak again."

"Oh… Well, um, how do I get to Ordon?"

"Ordon?"

"Yea. I know of a swordsman there. Maybe he can teach me."

"Hmm. Well, to get to Ordon, you head through the front exit and stick along the wall to your left and keep following it. You'll come across Faron Woods's entrance."

"Thank you." Link followed the directions and found Ordon village in less than a half hour. He rode in then got off once he entered. He grabbed Epona's reins and walked to the village on foot. A gold wolf was watching in the distance. He made it to the village. Everything was quiet. A young man with light blond hair was walking down the path. He spotted Link and walked over.

"Um, hello."

"Hi. I was hoping there was a swordsman by the name of Rusl here."

"That's my father. I'll go get him if you wish. May I ask your name?"

"Link." The man seemed to feel a twinge of sadness when he heard that name.

"Well Link, my name's Colin. I know a bit of sword training too. A friend taught me when I was younger."

"Really? Can you teach me?"

"If you want. I'm nothing compared to my father or my friend for that matter. Let me go get him." Colin walked away. Link stayed in place. Soon, Colin came back with Rusl. "Here he is."

"Oh, it's you. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"What brings you to Ordon?"

"I was hoping you could teach me. I want to learn swordplay, but my father won't teach me. He claims I'm not ready, but I am." Rusl knelt down in front of him, to get to eye level. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Link, but I can't teach you. It's your father's responsibility to teach you how to fight. Tell you what though, I can teach you the basics."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Please can you teach me? The basics are at least good enough."

"Sure. Follow me." Link happily followed Rusl over to a training area just a little outside Ordon Village to finally start his sword training. "First is a simple horizontal strike. Swing the blade from left to right or right to left."

"Ok." Link pulled out the dagger and swung the blade, he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Rusl laughed a little.

_"__He's still his usual clumsy self. Link hasn't seemed to have changed much despite his age." _Link got back up and tried again, staying up this time. "Very good. For a vertical slice, you basically do the same thing, however you go from up to down, or down to up. Next move, stab. You thrust the sword forward." Link nodded, grabbed the hilt of the dagger with both hands and stabbed it forward. "Excellent. Now, the spin attack. You spin all the way around quickly." Link tried it, but slipped and fell again.

"Aw man."

"You'll get it eventually. Something very important is never give up. Go ahead and give it another try." Link got up and tried again. He started to lose his balance, but caught himself. "Pretty good. It'll need some work, but you'll get it eventually. Next is the jump attack. You jump forward, slashing the sword down. Like this." Rusl demonstrated. "You try." Link gripped the dagger tight and performed it with ease. "Very good. Keep practicing alright? I say we take a break. How would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." Rusl smiled. They went back to the village, where Ilia was walking down the path. She looked so sad and depressed. Then she saw Epona.

"Epona?" Link looked up at her. "It is! It's Epona!" She ran over, then slowly approached Epona's head. She started petting her. "Remember me, girl?"

"Whoa. How did you do that? Normally she only listens to me and my dad."

"I've known this horse for many years. I thought she disappeared just as my friend has. Where did she come from? How did you get her?"

"Dad's had her since he found me. It's been 5 years since then."

_"__Five years…? Link disappeared 5 years ago…" _Epona started to cry and hugged Epona's nose.

"I'm sorry, did I make you cry?" Ilia looked down at the boy and wiped her tears.

"No. I'm just remembering my friend. He disappeared 5 years ago. This was his horse." She knelt down in front of him. "So, I'm Ilia, what's your name?"

"Link." Ilia's eyes widened.

"That's a very good name. Keep it close and keep it strong. It belongs to that of a strong, brave, noble young man I once knew." She hugged him tight. _"When I hug him, it reminds me of when Link and I were kids. It's him… I don't know what happened to him, but I know it's my Link. I loved him." _Ilia pulled away. "How about we get you something to eat? Let's say, pumpkin soup."

"Ooh, I love pumpkin soup. It's my favorite."

"I figured. Haha." Rusl smiled. Seemed Ilia wasn't depressed anymore. They got Link something to eat. He decided to leave right after eating. They led him to the path.

"Sure you can't stay longer?"

"No, I better get home. My mom and my sister are probably worried sick."

"We understand."

"Come back any time you like, ok?"

"I'll be sure to. Thank you for everything." He got onto Epona's back and rode off.

"It's at least a relief he's ok. He isn't the same Link as he was, but he's still our Link. If he's ok, that's what matters. I have hope."

"I wonder if Raven will tell him one day."

"If that day comes, I wonder if he'll come back."

"We'll just have to see what the future holds."

Link made it out of the forest where he was attacked. An arrow flew and hit his right shoulder. He didn't bother looking, he just made Epona go faster. Another Arrow went into his back and he fell off Epona. He struggled to get up. His arm and back hurt.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Seems to be a child." It was three riders. They looked to be bandits.

"Looks like one of the Hyrule Knights' kids. Maybe we'll get a pretty sum of money for him." Link pulled the dragger out of its sheath.

"I-I'm warning you… stay away from me."

"Hmm, seem to be a tough kid, but no skill." Link was so scared. He backed away as the three started to advance toward him. That's when, a Gold wolf came running up and attacked one of them. The other two freaked out. He jumped onto another one and pinned him by his throat. The last one freaked out, got on his horse and fled. He got off that one man and went over to Link, standing in front of him, guarding him, growling at the two that were trying to take him. They got up and ran off on their horses. The gold wolf looked back at Link. He turned around and licked his face then nudged him with his head.

"Y-you won't hurt me?" Link looked at the gold wolf. "Th-thank you." There was something familiar about his eyes, but couldn't quite place it. Link's eyes slid closed and he passed out. The golden wolf transformed into human form. He pulled the arrows out and lifted Link's shirt off. He pulled out a cloth and bandages and started to fix him up.

"I'm so sorry Link, I shouldn't have been so hard on you." He bandaged him up. He picked Link up and got on Epona. He rode back to Hyrule market. _"Mayra's gonna kill me." _He made it home and carried Link inside. Mayra ran up. She saw Link's state and took him out of Raven's arms.

"Oh my little baby. What happened?"

"Three bandits hurt him and tried to abduct him, but I found him in time. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I just wanted him to understand that swordplay is very serious." Mayra turned around and set Link in bed. Link was rather small and light weight, so Mayra was able to pick him up with ease.

"I'll go find Natylee." Mayra left the house. Raven walked over to Link's bedside and sat down. He opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." He sat up.

"What happened? Where'd that gold wolf go?"

"You may seem him again one day. How are you feeling?" Link hugged Raven tight.

"I'm sorry, father. I should have listened. I promise, I'll listen."

"Ok. I promise not to be as hard."

Despite the pain Link felt, he wanted to do more training the next day. So the two went out to the field to practice.

"Ok, go ahead and climb the tree." Link went over to the tree and looked up. He started to climb, but one of the branches snapped and he fell. "Watch it. It requires patience and quick thinking. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Link started to climb the three again. Another branch broke under his foot, but he kept a tight grip on the branches and kept climbing, getting further. He didn't stop until he made it to the top. He looked around. "Hey, the view's pretty good from up here."

"Haha, come on and come back down, ok?"

"Kay." Link started to climb back down, but fell.

"Close enough. Ok. I think you're ready. Shall we begin?" Link nodded and got up. Raven was teaching him what he knew. As many of the hidden skills he could do. They stopped when night approached. "Remember, the sword is an extension of yourself. How you use it. However, it wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

"Ok."

"Let's keep at it."

They kept training and training. It took a several days until Raven felt he qualified. "I'd say you did pretty well. You kept at it and kept strong." Raven took off his earrings and walked over to Link. "Hold still. This may sting a bit." He put the earring on Link's ears. "In the Sheika tribe, ear piercings are symbol of a boy coming of age." The earrings hurt a little. He grabbed hold of one.

"S-So, I'm a man now?" Link asked.

"From my perspective. Who knows, one day you may very well become a Hylian Knight like me."

"Really?"

"Yep. Keep at it and you can." Link smiled, then ran to show his mom his earrings. Raven smiled.

* * *

Aw. Isn't that sweet. Well, the next chapter is going to get intense, probably. You'll see what happens. Review if you wish.

See ya

Hero of Twili :D


	14. Q & A and Guest replies

_Q & A_

_Q: Could Akio and Ira be a play on Twi's seiyu, Akira Sasanuma? (Hero of Time Forever)_

**A: At first, no. I didn't even notice until you said something that I subconsciously did that. I did think there was something strange about those two names though **

_Q: Did you by any chance name The Hero of Time, Raven, cause in the Oracle of Ages Manga, Sir Raven looks like The Hero of Time? (EponaTheInsaneLoftwing)_

**A: Sort of. My sister is a big fan of Ocarina of Time Adult Link. So I asked her what she thinks the name for the Hero's Shade should be. She said Raven, to go along with her theory that she made. Her username is Hero of Time Forever. She has a story on her theory, go and check it out if you so wish. **

_Q: Soooo, when's Raven gonna tell Link the TRUE story? (InsaneZeldaFan03)_

**A: More than likely in chapter 15. If not, then Chapter 14. We'll have to see. It'll be after something I have planned for our two heroes. **

That's all for the Q & A.

* * *

_Replies to the Guest reviews_

Guest chapter 1 . Jul 22

"Not bad definitely an interesting story line, one that I haven't seen as of yet. Raven seems a bit bubbly to me since as the Hero's shade he always seemed so serious. However, in a way I can kind of see this persona but I guess just for me I always imagined the Ocarina of Time Link growing up to be very stern with all the stuff he went through. That though is paltry and you should make your characters how you see them. I kind of hope you'll switch to times where we see what is happening to kidnapped Link, just because I'm also slightly sadistic in that realm. Good job on coming up with a new story line and keep it up."

Thank you. I made Raven a little bit bubbly from time to time because he is the Hero of Time. In the manga, he wasn't really all that serious. I feel he was serious as Hero's Shade because Sword fighting is serious business and he wanted to make sure Link knew that. He is serious when on adventure.

Glaciealis chapter 4 . Jul 24

"Omg, this is one awesome story. I love it! And hells yeah, fire arrow!"

Haha, glad you like it.  
I figured, just because he's no longer the Chosen Hero, doesn't mean he still can't use his magic.

Glaciealis chapter 6 . Jul 29

"So happy Link is out of that hell hole, though he still has to recover from his illness."

I was too. Luckily he recovers quickly.

Linklover chapter 8 . Jul 31

"Great story! I love it!:)"

Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Saraku chapter 8 . Aug 1

"Damnit, Link. Stop getting yourself kidnapped! You're giving Raven a heart attack!"

Haha, probably. Considering how old Raven must be.

InsaneZeldaFan03 chapter 11 . Aug 8

(EponaTheInsaneLoftwing)

"FIVE YEARS OLD! WHAT?! I THOUGHT HE WAS LIKE TWELVE YEARS OLD, NOT FIVE! GEEZ, WHY DID THE MAGIC THINGY MAKE HIM SOOOOO YOUNG? Well, if it brings him back to life, I'm cool! Sucks that he doesn't remember anything."

I made him five because that's around the time I thought Raven would have found him in Faron Woods and took him to Ordon Village. This way Link wouldn't try to go back.

* * *

This concludes the Replies and Q & A. I hope to see you guys in chapter 14.

See ya

Hero of Twili :D


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Demon Lord

_~Five Years Later~_

In these five years, Raven and Mayra had two kids. One who was now three and the other was one. The three year old was a male named Noburu and the one year old was a girl named Yuki. Link and Natylee would of course help their parents take care of the young children. Link's voice finally broke as well. He looked and sounded more as he did before.

It was the middle of the night when Link woke up with a scream from a nightmare. He sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily. He looked around and found he was in his house. The dream he had seemed so vivid. He looked at his sister who was sleeping in the bed next to him. Raven had woken up and walked up to the bed.

"You doing alright? What happened?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream, Dad. I'm fine."

"If you say so. What was it about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Raven sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Come on. It's best if you share what's on your mind, otherwise you can't sleep too well."

"Ok. I was in a large stone room, it was lit with torches. There was a stone table in the middle. A small sword was sitting on it. It had a diamond pattern on the blade. Two witches appeared in the room and started circling it. They froze and put some kind of magic spell on it, then a figure formed over it. He had grey skin and wore a white full body outfit with diamonds cut out. He had white hair with long bangs covering his left eye, which were red. A blue diamond earring hung from his right ear. I heard the witches voices say,

"Find the Hero of Time. He is descendant of the one who destroyed your master. Seek Vengeance."

Their voices were so creepy and familiar. I don't know where I've heard them before. It was so vivid."

"Hero of Time, huh? I guess Twinrova isn't finished with me yet. The sword I have a feeling is the gilded sword. Who was that man Link described to me though? If he's coming after me, I can't stay here, I'll be putting them in danger. I'm sure everything will be alright. It was just a dream."

"You hesitated. Something's up, I know it. You know it too. Father, what is it? I won't get scared if you tell me. I'm not that same little boy you found 10 years ago."

"No, you're not, are you? Don't worry about anything. That man, I'm not sure who he is, but he won't lay a finger on this family. I swear it. Just go to sleep, alright."

"Fine." Link laid down and Raven got up. He sat on his bed, waiting for Link to fall asleep. It was close to daybreak before he got up, got changed and packed some provisions. He wrote a note and left the house. Not long after, Link woke up. He heard the sound of the door shut and looked around. He got up, noticing his father was nowhere in sight. He spotted the note on the table. It read,

"Dear family,

It's no longer safe for me to be around you, so I've left. I doubt I'll ever come back. Link, I'm counting on you to take care of everyone while I'm gone. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you can do it. I'm proud of you. This is goodbye everyone.

-Raven"

"Father, why are you so stupid!? I gotta catch up to him." Link quickly got dressed, grabbed his sword and left a note too. It read:

"To Natylee,

Natylee, I need you to take my place in caring for this family. I know you'll wake up before mom so I address this note to you. Dad is being stupid and trying to leave because he feel it isn't safe for him to be around us. But I beg to differ. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I will bring dad home. Whatever it is that's bothering him, we'll find out. Until then, take care of everyone for me, little sister. I know you can do it.

-Link."

He ran through the alleyways of Hyrule Market and made it outside just as Raven was setting up Epona to go. "And where do you think you're going?" Raven turned to him.

"Link, go back home."

"No. You can't run off and abandon our family like this. I don't know what your life was like before that day 10 years ago, but it no longer is part of the life you have now. Whatever danger that haunts you, we can take it together, because that's what family does." Raven sighed.

"You have much wisdom, Link. Wisdom that succeeds your years. You're right, but I still can't go back."

"And why not!?"

"Because, those two witches you saw in your dream were real. They know me quite well. They also know you. I don't know who that man was that came out of the gilded sword, but I'm sure he's very dangerous."

"Well, if you're not coming back, then I'm not going back. I'm coming with you."

"No, Link. I told you. Go home! Now!"

"I won't! Oh mister Hero of Time, stop acting like a child and let others help you. You can't do everything by yourself. You may be a chosen hero, but a chosen hero still needs help from friends and family."

"How did you…"

"You just said I have wisdom that succeeds my years. You take a guess."

"Who's going to take care of the family then?"

"Natylee can handle it. She's about as strong and brave as me. You know it. Our family will be fine. If you go, I'm coming with. If you stay, I stay. That's the deal. The moment you get on Epona's back and leave without me, I'll whistle for her back. We both know she listens to whoever plays her song." Raven lowered his head in defeat.

"Fine." Raven rose his head back up. "I guess you can come along with, but if it gets to dangerous, run away."

"We'll see about that." Link walked over and climbed on Epona's back. Raven sighed and climbed on behind him.

"He hasn't changed much. Still a chosen hero by heart and soul, no matter what." Raven grabbed hold of the reins and snapped them. He was still very much taller than Link, so he was able to see over his head easily. They rode off and kept going nonstop.

"So, where we even going?"

"I'm not sure, but away from here."

"Maybe a quiet place where you can tell me the truth about who you are." Raven stopped Epona. "I know you're the Hero of Time, but you need to explain more. The Hero of Time lived over 100 years ago."

"You want the complete and honest truth?"

"Yes." Raven got off Epona and so did Link. "The entire truth."

"Ok. After my life as Hero of Time was done, I set off on a quest to find my fairy companion, Navi, but I died in the process. Then, a new Hero was born, my great grandchild. I pleaded to the goddesses to give me a body so I could help him and teach him what I know. Seems the moves I taught him helped him in his quest. When his quest was over, he tried returning home, but was kidnapped by a group of men who were going to hold him for ransom. I pleaded to the Goddesses once again to give me an actual physical body. The one you see me as now. I managed to get him back, but-" A flash of lighting between the two caused both to fall back, interrupting the story. A man appeared behind Link and lifted him up by the back of his shirt. He turned him around and pinned him against a tree.

"Hmm, are you the hero descendant from the Sky Child?"

"Uh…" He looked at Raven then back at him. "This is the man from my dream. He wants the Hero of Time, meaning Dad. I can't let him get taken away. Yes. I am."

"Oy, diamond freak. I'm the Hero of Time."

"Father, stay out of this."

"Looks like he's still descant of that brat, he'll do."

"No, he's not. I am. He's just a kid I adopted 10 years ago. There's no blood within him that makes him descendant of the Goddess's chosen hero. I do." The man pushed Link to the side and walked over to Raven. He grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Ah, I see it now. The same fire that burned through the Sky Child's eyes burn through yours." Link got up and pulled out his sword.

"I'd let go of him if I were you." The man pushed Raven back, snapped his fingers and chains popped out of the ground and wrapped around Raven's wrists. He couldn't get up.

"Do you know what happened to the Sky Child when I last saw him? I killed him." A sword appeared in his hands. "I suppose I should tell you my name before I kill you. My name is Lord Ghirahim. Demon Lord who now presides on this land with you no good, filthy humans. Say your last goodbyes." Ghirahim rushed forward with incredible speed. Link couldn't move in time. Raven's eyes widened. The sword went right through Link's stomach. Even he didn't believe it at first, it happened so quickly. "Yep, you're definitely not his descendant. The brat was like a cockroach, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't kill him. Not until several years later. Then that stupid Spirit Maiden sealed me up inside a blade." He pulled the blade out slowly and let Link drop to the ground. He licked his blade. "However, I will say, your blood tastes just as satisfactory." He made the blade disappear and he walked over to Raven. The chains came together and wrapped tightly around his wrists. Ghirahim lifted him up off the ground. "You don't need a sword." Despite how tall Raven was, Ghirahim was taller.

"I'm not done yet." Ghirahim turned around and saw Link starting to get back up.

"You should have stayed down kid. You could have lived." Link stood back up. He was a little wobbly, but stood up.

"Link, get out of here. You're hurt."

"If you worry about a wound, how do you expect to survive in the battlefield?" Link struggled to speak, but spoke.

"Forget that! Run! Don't worry about me."

"No!"

"I'd like to cut this short. I'm on a schedule."

"If you can live to fight another day, there's still a chance. Run!"

"I-I'm not leaving you…"

"But we're leaving you. It doesn't matter whether you run or attack, you'll still die. Goodbye child." He grabbed the back of Raven's tunic and disappeared in diamonds.

"N-No! Father… I… I failed you…" Link fell down. He lost a lot of blood and it was only getting worse. "I gotta get help… I'll die here if I don't. F-Father please, stay strong until I can-" He fell unconscious.

* * *

~Raven~

The two appeared in a dungeon of sorts.

"Where are we?"

"It's none of your concern, just know this is where you'll die. Before I kill you, I got to live up to my promise I made to the Sky Child. I promised him I'd make him go deaf by the shrill sound of his own screams." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the chains around Raven's wrists disappeared, but more came. They pulled Raven against the wall and then went above his head. More chains wrapped around his ankles. "You're mine now, Kokiri child." He started to laugh. His evil laughter echoed through the entire dungeon.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_Quest to save Dad_**

_~Link~_

Link opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy for a few seconds but straightened out. He was lightheaded and the room was spinning. He tried sitting up. Barely could because of his stomach wound. He was in some kind of small house, on a couch. He stood up, very wobbly, but managed anyway. He slowly looked around. He spotted the door and his sword sheath near the couch. He picked it up, put it over his shoulder and walked over to the door. He could barely open it, but was able to. He started walking down a familiar path to him and was spotted by someone.

"Hey, you can't be up yet." Link turned to the person. It was Rusl.

"Wh-why am I, in Ordon?" He couldn't speak too well at first.

"I found you injured in the middle of Hyrule Field. I brought you here to get help. You've been out for two days."

"Two days!" He tried shouting in surprise, but it didn't work.

"Yes. What happened to you? Do you remember?"

"M-My father… surely he's hurt… I gotta go find him."

"No, you're still too injured."

"I don't care. He was the only father I knew. It's my responsibility. What would you do if your father was missing?"

"Probably do the same thing. At least rest a little longer."

"I can't… He's been kidnapped by a psychotic, sadistic demon. He could be dead already… You can't stop me. Where's my horse?"

"At the ranch. Are you sure about this Link?"

"I'll heal slowly as I search for him. I heal quicker than some of even the greatest swordsman. Thank you for saving my life. I'll repay you for it. I swear it."

"You don't have to. From a friend to another. Don't worry about it, kid." Link smiled. He walked to the ranch and saw Epona hanging out near some goats. He walked up to her and put a hand on her nose.

"Hello Epona. Let's go get father back, alright." She made a motion as if she was shaking her head. "Why not? We gotta find him. You saw what happened. We gotta get him back." She backed away from him. "Epona, come on."

"She's tellin you somethin there, bud." He turned to the voice.

"Do I know you?"

"No, I suppose not. The name's Fado. I run the ranch. I used to have a partner who'd herd them and help me take care of em, but he disappeared ten years ago. Poor bud probably is long gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. I miss him, but I'm sure he's in a better place."

"Um, how about I help you with the goats real quick?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. It's the least I can do for you guys saving my life. Rusl won't let me repay him, so…"

"Have at it." Link smiled and walked over to Epona.

"Let's do this Epona." She let him get on. He herded the goats and Fado shut the gate.

"Good job you two. Thanks for that."

"It's no problem. I'm just happy to help. I better get going. Take care." Link snapped Epona's reins and they left the ranch.

* * *

_~Raven~_

So far in these two days since he's been here, all Ghirahim's done is punch him. He had so many bruises on his stomach, arms and legs. As well as a few scrapes and cuts for also getting tossed around the room a bit. His sword was also gone because Ghirahim took it away. He didn't care. His son was probably gone by now. He felt it was punishment for failing to keep his promise once again. He probably was never going to see Mayra or Natylee or Noburu or Yuki ever again. The door opened and Ghirahim walked in.

"Aw, don't you look so defeated?" Ghirahim said, sounding a bit too cheerful.

"Shut your damn mouth…" Raven whispered.

"Don't be like that, fairy child. Just because I killed that little brat, doesn't mean you need to be so hostile. You even said yourself he wasn't even related to you."

"He was still my son, and I swear, I will find a way to break out of these chains and rip your head off." Ghirahim grabbed Raven's neck.

"You'd be wise to shut up. You're the one chained up and at my mercy, not the other way around. Mercy is something I don't generally show. I am just getting my anger out on you. I'll beat you within an inch of your life and have you beg for your death."

"W-we'll see…" Ghirahim let go of Raven's neck. He grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

"You've got pretty blue eyes. They are so full of color and life. Though you've seen much. If it weren't for your spiritual strength, you'd have dropped to insanity. You've even lost an eye once, but it's been healed. Your left eye? How about I fix that?" He snapped his fingers and made a small knife appear in his hands. He held Raven's chin with his left and had the knife in his right. "Don't move." He placed the knife just a little below his left eye. "I'd like to make a clean cut." He stabbed the knife into Raven's eye. He moved it around a bit. Raven tried his best not to scream, instead he just clenched his fists. Ghirahim pulled the knife out. It had a lot of blood on it. The wound was bleeding badly. "Now are you afraid?"

"Like hell…"

"I'll make you afraid, brat. Let me hear your screams already." Ghirahim paused for a moment in thought. Thinking of how to hear his screams. "Maybe I'll introduce you to something of my time. It'll be quite a shock." He snapped his fingers and yellow blobs of goo appeared. He stepped back as they attached to Raven's legs. They activated and electrocuted him. He used as much strength as he had to keep from screaming, but he didn't have much strength left and let out a scream. Louder than he's ever screamed. Ghirahim made them disappear and grabbed Raven's chin. He was breathing heavily. "Finally, I got a reaction out of you. That's what I'm talking about. Just scream like that, or louder I'd prefer, and the pain won't stay for long. If not, I could always bring another family member of yours. I'll find them, bring them here, and kill them right in front of you." Raven tried shaking his head. "That's what I thought. Don't make me have to do it then. I think we're done for today." He let Raven go and left the room. He never realized how cold it was in the dungeon.

_"__Why doesn't he just kill me already?"_

* * *

_~Link~_

Link made it to Hyrule Market and went to his house. Natylee was watching Noburu and Yuki play while Mayra was at the kitchen. Natylee looked up and saw Link walk in.

"Big brother!" She got up and ran to hug him. "We were so worried." She let go of him. "Uh, where's dad?" Link lowered his head.

"I don't know…"

"What happened?"

"He was kidnapped by a demon. I wasn't able to stop it."

"A demon?"

"Let me explain." Link walked in and sat down. Natylee sat down next to him. "Dad has a really big secret. I'm sure he wanted to tell you guys himself, but in order to understand I'll have to tell you." Link explained everything that happened.

"So, Dad's the Hero of Time?"

"Yes."

"I've been in love with someone who was alive over 100 years ago." Mayra said. She was standing in front of them.

"Link, you're an idiot. You're hurt and you still came all this way to tell us this?"

"I just wanted to let you guys know. I'm going to find him and bring him back home. I don't care how long it takes. It's like I can feel that he's still alive. Like I can sense his life energy is still going strong. I know he is still alive but in pain. I better get him out of that hell hole as soon as possible. There isn't many places in Hyrule someone can keep someone. Somewhere secluded."

"The only place I can think of is Gerudo Desert. Nobody's been there for several years, not since the Hero of Light."

"Hero of Light?"

"Yes. There was a Hero who stopped the Evil King Ganon from combining Light and Shadow to make darkness. Ten years ago. Then, he just dropped the face of the earth. Nobody had seen or heard from him. Used to live in Ordon."

"Ordon? _Then that ranch hand Fado talked about…"_

"Most theorize he's dead. Others think he is living in the shadows or left Hyrule entirely."

"Nobody hiding in the shadows could hide from that persistent mailman." Natylee said. Link stood up.

"I need to go. Natylee, I'm counting on you to take care of things here."

"Ok, Link." Link and Natylee stood up. She hugged him tight. After she let him go, Mayra hugged him just as tight.

"My baby boy, please be safe." She said.

"I will mom, I promise. I'll bring dad home." Link said.

"I know you will." She let him go. She grabbed a small pouch that was at her side and took out some money. More than enough for what he needs. "Take care of yourself." Link nodded. He headed toward the door.

"I'll be home before you know it. With Dad." He left the house and walked out of Hyrule market. He was determined to find his father. He got on Epona. "Epona. I'm going to Lake Hylia. So, I won't be able to take care of you. Find Ordon Village. At least there you can be taken care of while I'm gone. I'll call for you if I need you, alright?" Epona snorted as she ran. They made it to the flight by fowl game house. He hugged Epona's neck after getting off. "I'll miss you." He let her go and walked inside. He walked up to the clown.

"Welcome to th-"

"I don't have time for that. Here's the money." Link handed him 20 rupees from his wallet.

"O-k…" He stepped aside and Link stepped back a bit and ran off the edge. Landing in the water with a splash. He swam over to the Cannon guy and walked to him.

"I'd like the oasis flight, please." Link asked.

"Sure thing buddy. It'll be 30 rupees." Link nodded and handed him 30 rupees. He walked inside the canon. It was his first time ever getting shot out of it. He felt the thing shaking and the floor give way underneath him. The next thing he knew, he was flying in the air. He rolled on the sand when he landed. He shook himself off and got up. He spotted the Arbiter's grounds and started running to it. He eventually made it in.

_"__No doubt about it. He's here. I can sense it." _Link ran inside. He looked all through thee arbiter's ground. He was sure he was getting close. A figure was watching him from down the hall. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in diamonds. Link opened another door and looked inside, when the figure appeared behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I see you're alive, child." He heard Ghirahim's voice by his ear.

"Where's my father?" Link said, trying to keep a leveled voice. Ghirahim wrapped his arm tighter around his neck. It was getting difficult to breathe. Link felt scared. He never dealt with an enemy like this.

"Oh, he's here. He's a little beat up, but other than that, he's quite well. You on the other hand…" He summoned a knife in his free hand and pointed it toward Link's chest, right at his heart. "I'm trying to decide whether or not to kill you. Thanks to what the witches told me, I know exactly who you are now. I wonder if your screams are just as beautiful as his. I guess we'll have to find out. For now, it's lights out." He squeezed Link's neck tighter until he couldn't breathe. He was starting to get a headache. He was trying to breathe, but couldn't get any air. Everything eventually fell into darkness once again.

* * *

_~Raven~_

Raven heard the door open and looked up. Ghirahim walked in, dragging Link behind him. His heart started racing and his eye went wide. Ghirahim set Link against the wall so that was sitting down and chains appeared on his wrists and ankles.

"Don't look at me like that. He came here on his own. Thought I killed him, but looks like he's a little cockroach after all." He looked to Raven. "You lied to me, Fairy child. For that, you must be punished." He knelt down in front of Link, who was still unconscious. "Oh, but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He grabbed Link's chin and lifted it up. "When he wakes up, that's when his pain and your torture of seeing your beloved kin squeal begins." He stood up. "I'll be back to check on you later." Ghirahim left the room, leaving them both in the faint torch light.

_"__Dammit, Link. Why did you have to come here? You should have stayed away…" _

* * *

Oh no… Now Raven _and_ Link have been captured. I felt this chapter would be too long if I kept going. So Raven will hopefully be able to tell Link the truth. If one of them doesn't die that is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you so wish.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**_Death of the Hero_**

It was about an hour until Link woke up. He looked up and noticed where he was. He was still light headed.

"L-Link." Link turned his head to the voice.

"Father."

"Why… why did you have to come here?"

"To find you. You're my father, I wasn't going to just let you stay in the hands of some sadistic diamond freak."

"You'll be hurt…"

"I don't care. As long as I can get you out of here." Raven sighed.

"Link, there's something I need to tell you. I probably should've… told you… sooner, but I guess now's as good of a time as any…" Just then, the door opened. Ghirahim walked in.

"Just as I suspected, you'd be awake."

"Ghirahim… you touch him… I swear I'll-" Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a cloth went over Raven's mouth.

"You're in no position to usher out threats, fairy child." Ghirahim walked over to Link who was scowling at him. "Watch as fear enters your child's eyes. I'll have to be careful though, the wound on your stomach isn't healed yet. Don't want you dying quite yet. Not before I hear your delightful screams." He made the chains disappear and grabbed his hair. He pulled him up. "Aw, you're so small. Smaller than even the Sky Child."

"I'm only fifteen, you know?"

"Yes, I know, smart mouth little brat. How about I break your arm?" He grabbed Link's left arm and twisted it so the elbow was pointing up. Link tried to pull away, but couldn't. Ghirahim's grip was too strong. He slammed his fist right on the elbow, breaking his arm. He yelped out in pain. "You're gonna have to scream better than that. Unless you want your darling little sister or your mother to come here in your place."

"Leave them alone!"

"Scream loudly for me, then." He let go of Link's arm and pushed him onto the ground. He cringed when his arm hit the ground. Ghirahim sat on Link's stomach and summoned a knife. Link kicked his legs, trying to get up. He stabbed the knife into Link's shoulder. He cringed, but then he moved the blade around. Link started screaming. He was crying. The pain was so much. He didn't have the same strength as he did in his old life, being a ranch hand built his strength.

"That's what I'm talking about. Your screams aren't as satisfying, but they still sound marvelous." Ghirahim said. He pulled the knife out. He got up and grabbed Link by the front of his shirt, pinning him against the walls. "I assume you're familiar with a creature known as Chu jellies. Where I'm from, they have specific powers."

He let go of Link and summoned chains that appeared around his wrists. They pulled him down so he was sitting on the ground. Ghirahim summoned yellow blobs of goo and they attached to Link's legs. They activated their power. A weird feeling passed through Link, yet he didn't scream. His hair just stood up. Ghirahim scowled and snapped his fingers to make them disappear. Link's hair falling back into place.

"That was weird…"

"How did they not affect you?"

"I don't know." The chains disappeared and he picked Link up by his hair again.

"Why don't you know? It's your body, you should know why you aren't affected by electric shock."

"I don't know. If I did, I would probably tell you, but I don't." He grabbed onto Link's throat and squeezed it tightly in his hand. It was a bit difficult to breathe.

"It doesn't matter. I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Raven wanted to break free from his chains and attack Ghirahim, but all he could do was watch helplessly. He let go of Link's neck, but kicked his chest so he fell down to the ground. He began kicking him over and over. Link scrunched in to protect himself from the blows. Raven wanted so desperately to save his son from this. Ghirahim stopped the attack and grabbed Link's shirt to bring him back up. "I feel that's enough punishment today for his lies. I'll be back later." He shoved Link against the wall and chains appeared once again. He made the cloth on Raven's mouth disappear and he left the room, leaving the two alone. Raven looked at Link who looked at him.

"Fa-ther…"

"Link, I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"Do you think, sacrificing myself will grant your freedom?"

"No. Push that thought out of your mind. Either we both get out of here alive or you get out of here alive."

"N-No, I won't leave here without you."

"Link, listen to me, I'm old. I'm over a hundred years old. You on the other hand are just 15, you have so much more life ahead of you than I do."

"You still have a family. There's Mom and Natylee, just as there's Noburu and Yuki. You can't give up. I won't let you. We'll get out of this together then."

"I admire your optimism. There's something I need to tell you. I'm going to tell you now before I lose my chance. You are a chosen hero. The Hero of Light."

"Hero of Light?"

"Yes. You've already defeated Ganondorf, the King of Evil. 10 years ago, when you were returning home to Ordon, you were kidnapped by a group of thieves who held you for ransom. I came to get you, then two witches, the ones you saw in your dream, kidnapped you and sacrificed you to bring back Ganondorf. Using your blood, they brought him back from the dead. I defeated him, but you were gone. I pled to the Goddesses to bring you back. I had to give part of my spirit to keep you here, but it aged you down to a 5 year old. I had to take care of you, nobody else would have understood. And I'm glad for the 10 years we've spent together."

"So, those witches sacrificed me and then the Gods aged me down to a small child to save my life."

"Yes. And I took care of you since."

"Ok, this is uh… ok… I have no idea how to react to this."

"You'd be 27 years old by now."

"So, the triforce of courage should be with me?"

"Yes."

"Then, maybe I can break out of these chains using its power. Courage is a strength of the spirit, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Link focused on the triforce of courage that was within and pulled at the chains. They started to loosen. _"Please Gods, give me the strength. I wish to be free so I can get us out of here."_ The chains broke and his right arm was free. He pulled at the chains on his left and he became free. Ghirahim hadn't taken his sword, so he used his right arm to pull it out of its sheath. "I did it. Let's get you out of those chains." He walked over and cut the chains as well as he could. "Can you walk ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Good. After I get you home, I'm going to come back here and finish of Ghirahim, that way he doesn't terrorize us anymore."

"Like hell you are. I don't know exactly what this man is capable of. It's too dangerous."

"A hero before me faced him, why can't I?"

"At least wait until you heal up, ok? Your sword arm is damaged. How do you expect to fight?"

"I'll train with my right."

"…"

"I can fight him. He's after you. I won't give up trying to protect you."

"Like father like son. Let's go ahead and get out of here." Link nodded and they started toward the door. There was a faint sound behind Raven and two arms grabbed him from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?" Link turned around.

"Let him go."

"Hmm, I don't think so. I still want my revenge."

"Why seek revenge on the one who isn't even the same person. He's the Hero of Time, not the Goddess's Chosen Hero. He doesn't have the same life experiences and memories as him. He's a different person."

"Not quite. The fire in his eyes are the same. He carries the soul and blood of the dog that kept nipping at my heels. A descendant will do just fine to carry out my revenge." He placed a knife on Raven's neck.

"Link, don't worry about me. Save yourself."

"You should know your child by now, fairy boy." He pressed the knife down a bit, drawing a little blood. "He won't abandon you. He cares too much. That will get him killed as well. The only reason he doesn't attack now is because you're my shield. He could hit someone other than me you know. Better say goodbye while you can. You may never see him again." Ghirahim was too distracted talking to Raven that he didn't notice Link roll behind him and slash at his back. The pain on Ghirahim's back caused him to press the knife down a bit more, drawing more blood. He spun around, Raven still being held captive. "You insolent brat!" He tossed Raven aside who hit the wall. "If you're so eager to be in your grave, then I suppose I'll make that happen." He summoned a black saber into his hand.

"We'll just have to see who will be going 6 feet under." Ghirahim tucked the sword at his side and started charging at him. Link moved out of the way and put another cut on Ghirahim's back. "Did you think the same trick would work a second time?" Ghirahim jumped back and disappeared. Link looked around, but heard the sound of Ghirahim appearing behind him. He used the spin attack to cut his stomach.

That's when Ghirahim stepped back and summoned his throwing knives. He sent them flying in Link's direction, but he timed his attack right to send them right back. Link ran forward, jumped up and attempted helm splitter, but Ghirahim moved out of the way and went for an attack when Link landed. Link blocked with his blade and pushed Ghirahim back since he was surprised by this attack.

"Why won't you just die?"

"The more a soul is reincarnated, the more strength it has depending upon what their past lives went through. My past lives are heroes. One of which kicked your ass." Link slashed at him, causing another big gash. Ghirahim's movements were sluggish now. Link kept slashing at him while Ghirahim kept dodging.

"ENOUGH!" He summoned a barrier around Link. "I'm sick and tired of losing to children of man like you. It's about time I end the line forever."

"You're a coward, you know? You can't defeat me with a sword, so you're using your powers so you can kill me?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to see the light leave your eyes." Ghirahim stabbed the sword forward, but it didn't get its intended target. Instead, Raven stood in the way. Link's eyes widened. Raven had one of Ghirahim's throwing knives in his hand. He stabbed it right where Ghirahim's heart would be. The sword in Ghirahim's hand disappeared in diamonds. He fell back to the ground, eyes rolled back. The barrier disappeared. Raven started to fall, but Link caught him and slowly helped him to the ground.

"Father, hang in there. You'll be ok." Raven shook his head. The wound was on his chest, it was getting more and more difficult to breathe. "You can make it. Stay strong, please."

"I love you, my son. I'm proud of you. I'm happy… for the ye…years we were, a-able to spend to-gether."

"And they'll be many more. I swear."

"As of now, I can, barely… breathe. Thank you though…"

"Father…" Link started to cry. "P-Please."

"It'll be al-right. I'll be watching…" The light faded in his eyes and he fell limp in Link's arms.

"No… father please… stay with me… Gods no… don't take him away…" Streams of tears fell from Link's eyes. Three glowing lights appeared overhead. Link looked up. "You're the goddesses…"

"Yes. Seems you're quite smart." Din said.

"Please tell me there's something you can do to bring him back."

"We're sorry, but we can't."

"You see, he's already done what he's needed to do and more. He kept his promise to protect you. You don't need him any longer. He's over 100 years old and has been awake for all of it. Don't you think it's time for him to pass on?" Nayru said.

"O-Oh… Well, I guess if you put it that way…" Link closed his eyes to stop the tears and took a deep breath in and let it out. "I pray for his happiness. Can you at least help me so he can be buried? I don't want to leave his body in a place like this."

"I suppose we'll try. We know the perfect place for him." They spun around him. Link closed his eyes and held on tight to Raven's body. When he opened his eyes, he found they were in sacred grove. There was a grave already there. It read 'Saria' on it. The gods made a solid wood casket for Raven. The cushioning was red and silky. They used their powers to lift Raven inside. With the Gods' help, Link made a grave for Raven. Link had cleaned his sword and placed it with Raven's body. He tried not to cry anymore, but it was difficult. Once Raven was buried, a gravestone was made with the inscription:

Here Lies

Raven

The Hero of Time

And a beloved father

* * *

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


	18. Chapter 17: Final Chapter and Epilogue

Chapter 17

**_Bonus Chapter_**

_~Raven~_

Raven looked around. He was in Hyrule market. He felt lighter than air and he could float up any minute. It took him a second to remember what just happened.

_"__Oh yea… I died… At least I finished Ghirahim. But, what am I doing here?" _He saw Mayra in the distance. _"Oh, I get it. I have to say goodbye to them too." _He walked over to Mayra who walked into their house. He tried grabbing the doorknob, but he went through it. He walked through the door instead, which felt weird. He looked around the house and saw Mayra putting groceries away and Natylee reading a book. "Mayra." She turned around and saw Raven standing there.

"Raven!" Natylee looked up to.

"Father?!" She set down her book and followed her mom over to him.

"Where were you? We were worried. Where's Link?"

"Mayra, Natylee. Listen to me. I can't stay for long. I'm just a spirit now."

"So… you're…" Mayra started to cry.

"Mayra, don't cry for me, alright? It'll be ok. I'll miss you guys. I just came to say goodbye." Mayra nodded.

"I'll miss you, baby."

"Father…"

"Natylee, I have some instructions for you."

"What?"

"Link is badly injured. Keep an eye out for him. Make sure you help him. He will be coming around soon."

"Ok, dad. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, princess."

"Where will you go?"

"Probably where my other loved ones are waiting. Don't give up, ok? We'll see eachother one day." He tried placing a hand on Mayra's shoulder and it didn't go through. He hugged her tight. He reached an arm out to Natylee and she joined them. He then let go and walked over to Noburu and Yuki's bed. They were sound asleep. He kissed both their foreheads. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Raven." Mayra said.

"Goodbye Dad." Raven smiled then faded away. Going to his next destination. Which was sacred grove.

_"__What am I doing here?" _He spotted Link in the distance, sitting in front of a grave. He walked toward him and saw it was his grave. Link had made sure he was buried… The three goddesses were there still.

"Hey, look." Link turned around and saw Raven. He went wide eyed and stood up.

"Father…?"

"Hi. I didn't really get much of a chance to say goodbye, did I? Thank you, for seeing that I was buried."

"Of course. I wasn't going to just leave you there. The Gods found this place for you."

"I'm glad." Raven walked toward him. "Link, I'm so proud of you."

"Proud of me for what? I couldn't protect you." Link was starting to tear up.

"I'm proud of you for being so strong. Stay strong for me ok? There's three strengths. Mental Strength, Muscle Strength, and Spirit Strength. I want you to be strong in all three. Keep them in balance."

"Ok." Raven smiled and hugged Link tightly, but not too much, so as not to hurt him.

"I'll always be with you, my child. Never forget. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad." Raven let him go and kissed his forehead, then stepped back. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

"Right. I'll remember."

"Goodbye, Link."

"Goodbye, Father." Raven smiled and then disappeared. Finally passing on after so many years. _"I'll never forget." _

"We'll take you home, alright?" Din said.

"Ok." The three goddesses spun around him. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw he was in Hyrule Field, right in front of Hyrule Market. The three goddesses flew away. Link walked forward and started to cross the bridge. Natylee ran up to him.

"Link, you're home."

"Natylee… How did you know I'd be out here?"

"You always use this bridge. Come on, let's get you home to treat your wounds." She grabbed his arm and led him inside. They got home. "Mom, he's home."

"Ok. Get him to the table. I'll be there in a minute." Natylee got Link to the table and sat him down. Mayra walked over with a medical basket. "Where are you injured?"

"My left arm's broken, my right shoulder is wounded and I'm pretty sure the wound on my stomach reopened."

"Ok. Natylee, knife." Natylee handed her a knife and she cut Link's shirt off. She wouldn't be able to get it off any other way. "I need a cloth." Natylee nodded and walked over to a drawer to get a cloth. She walked back over with it and handed it to Link. "Here."

"What's this for?"

"To bite on. I'll be realigning the bones and that's very painful. Don't worry though, I was a doctor's apprentice." Link put the cloth in his mouth and bit onto it, bracing for pain. Mayra started to align the bones in his arm back together. Link cringed his eyes tightly closed and clenched his fist. It took a lot of strength to keep from yelling out. Natylee grabbed his brother's right arm as Mayra was working on the left. After the bones were aligned, Mayra put a long thick band on it to it wouldn't move much. The pain calmed down, but still remained. She then started cleaning and disinfecting the wound on his shoulder, then bandaging it up. She then undid the bandaging on his stomach and did the same thing. After it was done, Natylee brought him another shirt and managed to get it on him.

"How are you feeling, brother?"

"I'm ok I guess. But, father… he's…"

"We know. He came to visit before he left. Told us you were injured, so we were prepared."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save him and bring him home."

"A child protecting a parent? Don't take a father's pride. That'd probably be something he'd say. We'll get by, you'll see. It's sad that he's gone, but he'd want us to stay strong and not mourn him. Just as long as we remember him, there's still a part of him with us."

"I suppose you're right."

"Come on. You need rest. You've been through a lot these past few days."

"Ok." Link stood up and walked over to bed. It was approaching night anyway.

* * *

_~Few months later~_

After Link's arm and wounds were healed, he went to Hyrule castle to talk to the princess about becoming a knight, just as his father was. He started heading up, the guards raised their weapons.

"State your business."

"I request audience with Princess Zelda." They lowered their weapons. Two guards led him to the throne room, where Zelda unsurprisingly was reading a book.

"Your highness, this boy here requested to speak with you." She looked up from her book and looked up. She was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." The guards saluted and left. Zelda set down her book and got up. "What is it you wish to talk about, sir?"

"I wish to inform you that your high knight, Raven, has passed away a few months ago. I wish to take his place in your army." She walked toward him.

"Sure."

"Wait, what?"

"Believe it or not, I've already seen you fight. I don't need to test you. Your father, I know, had trained you, so you have the same skills as he. You seem a bit young to be at the same position he was, but something a little lower. Going on missions to capture difficult criminals. What say you?"

"I'll take it. Thank you, princess."

* * *

I may write a sequel to this. The story, Raven, is over now though. If you liked this, keep your eyes peeled for a possible sequel. Not literally though, that would hurt.

See ya,

Hero of Twili :D


End file.
